


Kalau Memang Jodoh

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Red String, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Minho dan Taemin tidak pernah merasa menjadi sepasang belahan jiwa, tapi kemudian lusinan kamera televisi ditodongkan ke kehidupan mereka, dan tidak ada pilihan selain berpura-pura mesra demi kenyamanan semua orang.Hanya saja, kepura-puraan itu rupanya tidak membawa kenyamanan bagi mereka berdua.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jodoh ada di tangan Tuhan, tapi setidaknya cerita ini milikku.
> 
> Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Lee Taemin uwu

Sepasang belahan jiwa yang telah saling bertemu itu berjalan menaiki undakan Gedung Administrasi Jodoh pada Jumat siang. Cuaca tidak begitu bagus ketika itu, tipikal pertengahan bulan November: matahari bersinar samar dari balik gumpalan awan kelabu yang memadati langit dan angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan dedaunan kering serta debu. Skarf yang terpasang longgar berkibar dan bukaan jaket berkelepak, akhirnya pasangan itu berhasil menyelesaikan rangkaian tangga dan kini membuka pintu ayun dengan kekuatan yang sedikit berlebih. Keriut tajamnya, juga deburan angin menusuk kulit dari luar ruangan, menarik perhatian staf yang duduk kebosanan di meja penerima.

“Ada yang bisa kubantu,” pria itu menatap kedua orang di seberang meja bergantian dengan sorot mata yang lesu, “Tuan-tuan?”

“Ya, tentu saja. Makanya kami ke sini,” jawab Lee Taemin cepat seraya meletakkan satu map manila berwarna merah ke atas meja. Sedikit membantingnya, bahkan, hingga empasan anginnya cukup membuat satu-dua helai rambut depan si petugas pria melayang lambat. “Kami berniat pisah.”

Itu jelas bukan sesuatu yang tidak lazim bagi si petugas menilai dari ragam ekspresi yang nyaris nol di wajahnya. Barangkali, tidak seperti rambutnya, dia tidak mudah tergugah oleh ketegangan dan emosi yang meledak-ledak dari para pengunjung kantornya. Dia menarik map mendekat menggunakan ujung jari, tapi matanya yang suntuk itu tetap ditujukan kepada kedua orang di depannya—tepatnya pada benang merah yang menyambungkan kelingking-kelingking kiri mereka.

“Kalian jodoh,” dia tidak bermaksud memberitahu apalagi membantah, melainkan hanya menyatakan fakta. Namun, pundak Lee Taemin menegang dan rahang Choi Minho mengeras, seperti baru saja mendengar satu komentar paling ofensif di perjalanan hidup mereka.

“Itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kami tidak cocok. Kami tetap ingin menyatakan bahwa benang merah ini tidak valid lagi,” sahut Minho datar, mendahului Taemin yang sejatinya sudah buka mulut. Dia, mengabaikan pelototan Taemin, melanjutkan, “Lagi pula, konsep mengenai kau harus tinggal selama-lamanya bersama orang yang terikat padamu sudah mulai kuno.”

Taemin membetulkan letak maskernya sambil memutar bola mata. “Yeah, benar.”

Petugas itu memandangi mereka bergantian sekali lagi. “Aku akan segera meneruskan permohonan kalian,” akhirnya dia berujar, map dipindahkan ke puncak tumpukan merah yang tipis, bersandingan dengan segunung map warna krim yang nampaknya berkontradiksi dengan perkataannya barusan. “Tapi apakah ada alasan kalian harus menyembunyikan wajah?”

Celetukan itu seketika membuat Minho semakin menekankan gagang kacamata hitamnya ke pangkal hidung, sedangkan Taemin menurunkan lidah topi. “Tidak ada alasan,” jawab Minho dan Taemin menimpali, “Hanya mengikuti tren.”

“Baiklah.” Agaknya pertanyaan si petugas tadi tidak mengandung kepedulian yang tulus; dia tidak peduli. “Aku akan menghubungi lagi kalau permohonannya sudah diproses. Untuk sementara, kalian bisa kembali ke persembunyian kalian atau apalah.”

“Baguslah,” gumam Taemin.

“Kami tidak bersembunyi,” sanggah Minho, tapi sama-sama bergumam.

Determinasi serta kobaran api yang sempat membawa mereka secara menandak-nandak ke sini telah surut, digantikan keraguan yang semakin kentara. Mereka menggaruk leher, memegangi lengan, dan melirik sekeliling dengan gelisah, tidak ada yang benar-benar terpikir untuk meninggalkan tempat, seolah akan ada hal besar yang hilang jika kaki mereka sampai beranjak.

“Tidak banyak yang bisa bertemu dengan belahan jiwa mereka sampai akhir hayat,” si petugas mendadak berbicara, mengagetkan keduanya. “Coba renungkan lagi.”

 

_‘Coba renungkan lagi?’ Bah_. Taemin menggerutu dalam hati sambil memasuki pintu penumpang depan BMW X1 milik Minho, si empunya sudah duduk di kursi kemudi dan sedang mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Masih banyak sekali orang yang berpikiran bahwa belahan jiwa merupakan harta paling berharga dalam hidup, dan bagi Taemin itu adalah konsep paling menggelikan yang pernah ada. Ya, kelingking kalian disambungkan oleh benang merah semitransparan yang fleksibel, tapi memangnya kenapa? Itu tidak menjamin kau dan pasanganmu adalah dua keping _puzzle_ yang saling melengkapi; bisa jadi kalian justru saling menikam dan mencakar, seperti kasus yang dialami Taemin sekarang.

Sekarang dan seterusnya, karena benang ini tidak memiliki fungsi apa-apa kecuali memastikan dua orang yang terikat di dalamnya tidak akan terpisahkan sampai maut yang melakukannya Begitu saja sebenarnya prinsip belahan jiwa. Namun, media membesar-besarkannya dan memberikan taburan kelopak mawar banyak-banyak supaya kelihatan jauh lebih romantis ketimbang aslinya. Sepasang belahan jiwa yang telah bertemu serta-merta menjadi objek fantasi bagi orang-orang yang masih menanti penuh damba. _Kita akan bersama selama-lamanya, bahkan di kehidupan selanjutnya. Oh betapa romantis!_

“Mau makan apa?” tanya Minho. Lihat, kan, apa yang memenuhi pikiran mereka selama sepuluh menit terakhir juga sangat berbeda: Minho hanya memikirkan perut sepanjang waktu.

“Sup darah.”

Minho menunggu sekitar dua detik untuk membantah, “Aku sedang kepingin makanan Cina.”

“… Oke.”

Lalu mereka berdua terdiam, tidak ada yang membahas soal makanan lagi. Mereka punya terlalu banyak perbedaan pendapat, sehingga, kendati masih ada momen-momen di mana mereka ingin mempertahankan opini masing-masing demi menyelamatkan harga diri, tidak jarang pula mengalah menjadi pilihan demi kepentingan kesehatan mental. Berdebat itu melelahkan, pertengkaran tidak lagi menjadi bumbu hubungan sehat. Mereka sudah terlalu muak dengan satu sama lain.

“Restoran yang di dekat tempat kerjamu itu lumayan enak. Kita ke sana.”

“Enak sekali,” koreksi Taemin.

“Yeah.”

Minho melirik spion, menyalakan lampu sein, lalu dengan mulus berpindah lajur. Tepat di depan restoran kecil yang mereka bicarakan selama sepuluh detik, mobil berhenti. Taemin melepas topi sejenak untuk menyusurkan rambutnya ke belakang, sebelum mengenakannya lagi; Minho juga kembali memasang kacamata hitam.

Itu bukanlah penyamaran efektif karena bahkan orang yang tidak mengenal mereka akan segera berhenti melangkah untuk memandang. Mereka _adalah_ Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin, pasangan selebritas meski tidak pernah terjun ke dunia hiburan secara sukarela—kecuali Taemin, yang pernah menjadi bintang idola sewaktu kanak-kanak. Popularitas mereka meroket berkat rekaman-rekaman amatir tentang adanya benang merah yang mengaitkan kelingking keduanya di tengah-tengah festival kampus yang juga sekaligus tempat pertemuan pertama mereka. Tidak lama sampai media menghebohkan fenomena tersebut dengan berbagai bentuk wawancara eksklusif serta penayangan opini para ahli belahan jiwa, fiksi-fiksi populer mulai mengambil plot serupa, yang kemudian diangkat menjadi beberapa judul drama.

Sejujurnya Taemin selalu menanti masa di mana demam itu akhirnya mereda, tapi sampai detik ini ketika dia memasuki restoran makanan cina lima tahun kemudian, mereka masih diperlakukan seperti singa bersurai emas atau kuda bertanduk satu. _‘Benang merah yang mengaitkan dua lelaki: apakah mungkin?’_ masih menjadi tipikal judul artikel yang mengundang banyak sekali klik mengingat fenomena semacam ini tidak sering terjadi, meski bukan yang pertama kali di dunia. Di sisi lain, ketampanan Minho sama sekali tidak membantu suasana menjadi lebih baik—lelaki itu punya basis penggemar yang besar di seluruh Korea Selatan, mengungguli Taemin.

Bagaimana tidak, baru saja menempatkan bokong di kursi, segerombol gadis berseragam SMA di meja tak jauh dari mereka segera memekik dan saling menampar lengan teman. Taemin menurunkan masker dan mengambil menu dari kertas yang laminatingnya sudah melenting, tidak benar-benar perlu mempertimbangkan sesuatu kecuali untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan siapa pun selain Minho.

“ _Jjajangmyeon_ ,” kata Minho sambil melepas jaket pada pramusaji muda berpipi merona yang mendadak muncul di samping meja mereka. “Kau?”

“Sama.”

“Dua, kalau begitu.” Minho melepas kacamatanya dan tersenyum sopan. “Terima kasih.”

Pramusaji itu buru-buru menyingkir ke dapur, tapi pekikannya masih bisa didengar sampai ruangan utama. Minho mulai berkutat dengan ponsel dan Taemin memain-mainkan ujung tisu yang terkulai dari kotaknya. ‘Jangan ganggu Minho yang sedang kerja’ adalah satu peraturan yang mereka sepakati sejak awal, dan dulu Taemin sering dengan sengaja melanggarnya hanya supaya Minho merasa kesal, tapi kini Taemin justru lega dirinya ditinggalkan sendirian. Taemin mencabut tisu tersebut, lalu mulai melipatnya menjadi perahu.

“Permisi.” Satu suara malu-malu membuat mereka berdua mendongak bersamaan. Itu adalah salah satu dari gerombolan seragam SMA, pipinya merah padam dan dia berusaha keras menutupi sebagian wajah menggunakan ponsel. “Mungkinkah kalian Minho dan Taemin …?”

“Ya, benar,” jawab Taemin sebagai orang yang jaraknya paling dekat. “Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

“Sungguh, ya ampun, aku tidak mempercayai ini.” Gadis itu mengeluarkan suara antara tertawa histeris dan kehabisan napas. “Maaf, bisa aku, uh, melihat benang merah kalian? Satu kali saja, kalau itu tidak memberatkan kalian?”

Ini adalah satu hal yang paling tidak dipahami Taemin. Hampir semua orang tua anak-anak ini juga terikat oleh benang merah serupa, dan milik mereka berdua bukannya bertabur debu kilau apalagi pelangi. Mereka semacam dijadikan tontonan tertentu, pemandangan anomali yang semestinya hanya bisa ditemukan dalam kebun binatang, seolah-olah ada pembual yang sudah menyebarkan mitos bahwa dengan melihat benang merah mereka berdua, orang-orang akan ikut tertabur keajaiban cinta. Tapi tetap saja Taemin tersenyum.

“Tentu.”

Minho tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika memindah ponsel ke tangan kanan dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya di atas meja, bersandingan dengan milik Taemin. Seutas benang merah tipis bergelimang cahaya lampu restoran yang kekuningan, membuatnya tampak manyala. Gadis itu terlihat hampir pingsan dan mulai mengipasi wajah menggunakan satu tangan; Taemin tidak bisa berhenti memandangi kelingkingnya yang masih bebas.

_Bagus untukmu, anak muda._

“Terima kasih. Astaga, kalian benar-benar jodoh dari surga. Sama-sama tampan … ah, apa yang sudah kukatakan. Maaf aku tidak bisa berpikir jelas. Terima kasih.” Lalu gadis itu ngacir kembali ke markas, disambut dengan pekik dan jeritan tertahan teman-temannya. Dia mengatakan banyak sekali, “Sungguhan,” dan, “Sumpah, aku tidak percaya ini.”

Pesanan mereka diantarkan oleh pramusaji yang sama, dua mangkuk mi hitam yang menggugah selera dan membuat Taemin diam-diam bersyukur mereka tidak jadi makan sup darah. Dia mengambil sepasang sumpit dan baru sadar Minho memandangi wajahnya lekat-lekat.

“Kenapa?”

“Sekarang kau suka anak SMA?”

Taemin mendengus keras sekali. “Bagaimana gagasan konyol itu bisa terpikirkan olehmu.”

“Yah, kau memandangi anak tadi dengan sorot mata penuh damba,” kata Minho, nadanya sambil lalu, tapi mukanya terlipat. Dia mengaduk mi dan kuah dengan kekuatan tak wajar. “Mungkin kau sudah pindah jalur atau semacamnya.”

“Tidak, tolol.”

“Baguslah, aku juga tidak sudi tinggal serumah dengan pedofil.”

Taemin melempar tatapan sebal, kemudian berkonsentrasi menarik mi menggunakan sumpit dan meniup-niupnya. “Omong-omong soal tempat tinggal,” katanya lantas menghirup mi ke mulut, “aku sedang mencari apartemen lain. Mau bantu?”

Minho nyaris tersedak. “Kau pindah?”

“Yah, segera setelah lembar pernyataan itu disahkan, kita secara administratif bukan lagi belahan jiwa dan kita akan bercerai. Masa’ masih tinggal serumah?”

“Iya juga.”

“Karena itu, bantu aku mencari satu yang cocok akhir pekan ini, hm?”

Taemin memohon sambil mencondongkan badan ke depan, tapi Minho memundurkan punggung dan menepuk-nepuk sudut bibir menggunakan tisu. “Aku sibuk sampai akhir bulan. Kalau buru-buru, cari sendiri.”

“Pelit,” gerutu Taemin dan kembali berkutat dengan makanannya. Minho menatapnya tidak terima.

“Kau kan juga bekerja, pentingkan daftar prioritasmu lebih dulu.”

“Ini yang mereka sebut _multitasking_ , dan kalau kau bisa menyusun daftar prioritas dengan benar, kau akan mendapati pisah rumah adalah hal yang lumayan mendesak.”

“Tidak, itu tidak sebegitu penting; papan selalu menjadi paling buncit di antara sandang dan pangan.”

“Perhatikan konteksnya. Kau selalu menilai sesuatu di luar konteks yang semestinya.”

“Kau yang tidak sabaran, Taemin. Semuanya perlu proses dan tidak bisa dikerjakan dalam satu waktu sekaligus. Lagi pula, permohonan cerai baru bisa dikabulkan setelah kita mendapat surat pernyataan bahwa benang merah diputus.”

“Tapi kan—”

Taemin tidak melanjutkan argumentasinya begitu menyadari berpasang-pasang mata dan telinga sedang memperhatikan mereka lekat-lekat. Pasangan lanjut usia di meja terjauh mengerutkan kening tidak setuju, sedangkan antusiasme gerombolan anak SMA itu terlihat mulai menguap. Percakapan mereka, entah bagian mana sampai mana, pasti telah terekam dengan jernih di telinga semua saksi. Taemin merasa kepanikan mulai mengisi perutnya sampai merasakan kerah sweternya ditarik ke depan, Minho mencondongkan badan sejauh mungkin ke arahnya, dan mencium bibirnya.

“Kita lanjutkan di rumah,” bisik Minho sambil mengusap sudut bibir Taemin menggunakan ibu jarinya, lalu kembali duduk. Bersamaan dengan itu, kegemingan restoran kembali mencair dan digantikan dengan banyak sekali kilas cahaya dan bunyi _klik_ dari kamera-kamera yang diacungkan.

Dengan kejengkelan berlipat ganda, Taemin melirik Minho yang meneguk air putih. Sebenarnya bukan hanya pada Minho saja kejengkelannya bermuara: dia jengkel pada orang yang bisa-bisanya merekam dua mahasiswa yang sedang melonjak mengikuti lagu sambil menyesap bir murahan lima tahun lalu, dia jengkel pada platform media sosial yang membuat video mereka viral, dia jengkel pada masyarakat yang sangat mudah dibutakan oleh fantasi soal belahan jiwa sehingga mudah dijejali lebih banyak tayangan bermuatan serupa, dia jengkel pada keharusan menjaga imej sampai sekarang. Dia memasuki terowongan ini tanpa sengaja, tanpa pengetahuan apalagi bekal memadai, dan tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Dia juga jengkel pada orang tua Minho dan orang tuanya yang tanpa pikir panjang menikahkan mereka hanya karena benang merah sudah terkait. Usianya masih dua puluh dua saat itu, baru saja keluar dari militer dan mendambakan masa muda yang bebas. Sekarang dia berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun, menjadi setengah selebritas, dengan karier biasa-biasa saja sebagai ilustrator di perusahaan iklan, dan mendapat begitu banyak tekanan di berbagai sisi untuk tetap bersikap sebagai partner Minho yang selalu melendot manja dan mesra.

Dengan penuh dendam Taemin memandangi salah satu _billboard_ yang mengiklankan kelab malam. Usia dua puluhannya hampir habis dan dia belum pernah pergi ke kelab malam untuk bersenang-senang bersama teman sepermainannya. Masa kecilnya pun tidak bisa dibilang bahagia dengan semua jadwal pemotretan serta akting peran kecil-kecilan di drama atau film.

“Pagi ini ibu mertua menelepon, katanya minta kita mampir sebentar,” ujar Minho, padahal Taemin ingat benar lelaki itu berjanji mereka akan langsung pulang setelah pergi ke kantor administrasi. Taemin hanya mengenakan sweter serta celana _training_ karena terlalu mempercayai suami pengkhianatnya. “Ke mana sih ponselmu? Tidak bisa dihubungi siapa-siapa.”

“Hilang.”

“Lagi?”

Taemin mengangkat bahu, kembali merajuk. Nyatanya, dia hanya meninggalkannya di rumah, tapi merasa terlalu merepotkan untuk menjelaskan.

“Demi Tuhan, rasanya aku baru membelikanmu bulan lalu,” gerutu Minho, jari-jemari tangannya meregang dan mengepal di roda setir, kebiasaan tiap kali gusar. “Yah, pokoknya, kita ke rumah orang tuamu sekarang. Ada yang mau diberitahukan.”

“Palingan mereka mau pelesir keliling Asia Tenggara lagi,” gumam Taemin. Bukan satu kali saja pasangan Lee, yang kekayaannya terus mengalir dari bisnis properti, mengundang mereka untuk menanyakan langsung oleh-oleh apa saja yang mereka inginkan dari destinasi wisata. Ragamnya bisa luas sekali, mulai dari gantungan kunci berbentuk sandal sampai pulau tak bernama di batas terluar negara tertentu.

“Apa pun itu, nadanya kedengaran agak mendesak,” ujar Minho, tidak terlalu menolak opini Taemin, tapi tidak juga membenarkannya. Taemin memberhentikan percakapan sampai situ dan membiarkan keheningan mengambil alih. Perjalanan mereka tetap seperti itu hingga mobil Minho menderum masuk ke teritori kediaman keluarga Lee yang luar biasa besarnya di salah satu perumahan mewah di distrik Gangnam.

Angin dingin segera menyambut mereka begitu keluar dari mobil, meski dengan sedikit terlalu kencang. Topi Taemin ikut terempas ke belakang, mungkin akan bergulung-gulung di rerumputan yang basah kalau Minho tidak segera menangkapnya dan memasangkannya kembali di kepala Taemin.

“Ke rumah orang tuamu sendiri mengenakan masker dan topi?”

“Kulit wajahku kering,” jawab Taemin ringkas. Kalau ini adalah dia dari satu atau dua tahun lalu, dia akan meladeni sindiran Minho dengan balasan yang sengit, tapi menyimpan energi sudah menjadi keahliannya demi mempertahankan keseimbangan emosional. Jika tidak, bisa botak dia.

Mereka masuk tanpa membuka pintu karena seorang pelayan telah secara sigap melakukannya—pasangan Lee adalah tipe orang kaya kuno yang senang memamerkan kekayaan seperti itu. Taemin memanggil ibu, lalu ayahnya, tapi pelayan yang sama memberitahu agar mereka menunggu di ruang keluarga.

“Kuharap ini tidak terlalu lama,” gerutu Taemin sambil duduk di salah satu sofa yang menelan pantatnya perlahan-lahan. Minho mengambil tempat di sofa paling jauh, barangkali sempat tergoda untuk duduk di ruang makan supaya kehadirannya tidak diketahui. Mereka tidak mengobrol; Minho menyibukkan diri dengan dunia maya sedangkan Taemin membaca-baca salah satu seri terjemahan _Chicken soup for the Soul_ milik ibunya yang entah kenapa bergeletakan di sofa.

“Taemin?”

Taemin menurunkan maskernya, tapi tidak menoleh. “Aku di sini, Ibu!”

“Nah, nah, di sini rupanya anak-anakku.” Sementara Minho secara refleks melonjak berdiri saat Nyonya Lee memasuki ruangan, Taemin tetap duduk menyilangkan kaki dan membiarkan ibunya memberondongkan ciuman ke setiap jengkal kulit wajahnya. “Aku merindukanmu, anak manis. Bagaimana kabarmu?”

“Sedikit meriang, selain itu baik-baik saja.”

Nyonya Lee terkesiap dan menoleh cepat ke arah Minho. “Apa kau tidak membungkusnya dalam selimut di malam hari?”

“Aku selalu melakukannya, Ibu,” kata Minho, tentu saja bualan karena sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka tidur bersama. Taemin bahkan sangsi Minho mengetahui dirinya menghabiskan beberapa malam di kantor untuk mengejar tenggat waktu—sebagai perbandingan, dia juga tidak tahu pada pukul berapa saja Minho berada di rumah.

“Duduklah, Minho sayangku.” Nyonya Lee tertawa kecil. Satu sikunya diletakkan di puncak sandaran yang dekat dengan kepala Taemin, badannya sedikit dicondongkan mendekat. “Omong-omong kenapa kau duduk di pojokan seperti itu? Kemarilah.”

“Sudah jelas Minho takut karena Ibu ada di sini,” balas Taemin seraya memutar bola mata. Nyonya Lee tertawa lagi seolah kejailannya baru saja terbongkar, kemudian beringsut menjauh dan menepuk-nepuk bantalan sofa yang kosong.

“Sini, sini. Duduk di samping belahan jiwamu. Aku tidak tahan melihat benang merah yang terentang terlalu jauh.”

Minho menurut untuk duduk di samping Taemin, sedangkan Taemin diam saja. Mereka belum saling adu pendapat soal bagaimana cara memberitahu para orang tua mengenai rencana berpisah, tapi rencana paling menjanjikan adalah mendiamkan semua orang sampai semuanya selesai diproses dan mereka hanya selangkah dari perceraian. Akan terlalu merepotkan kalau orang-orang berusaha campur tangan di saat mereka sendiri masih sibuk menyiapkan berkas dan kehidupan mandiri yang akan datang.

“Jadi,” kata Taemin, mencoba mempercepat terkuaknya kabar dari sang ibu. Namun, wanita berusia enam puluh tahun itu justru mendahulukan cengiran teramat lebar yang memberikan firasat buruk bagi Taemin.

“Bagaimana kondisi apartemen kalian?”

“Huh?” Secara otomatis Taemin memadu pandang dengan Minho, yang juga menatapnya tidak paham. Kemudian dia menatap ibunya lagi. “Kondisinya baik, tentu saja. Itu kan bangunan milik Ayah dan Ibu.”

“Soal kualitas, Ibu tidak meragukan lagi. Maksud Ibu adalah, apakah kurang luas atau bagaimana begitu.”

Unit apartemen dua lantai dengan empat kamar tidur, tiga kamar mandi, satu dapur besar, dan satu atrium berdesain terbuka itu mana mungkin kurang luas ditempati dua orang yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat kerja. Mereka bahkan bisa bermain lempar tangkap di dalamnya.

“Kami sudah puas dengan apartemen yang sekarang, terima kasih atas kemurahan hati Ibu,” kata Minho sopan. Lima tahun menikah dan dia masih menganggap ibu mertuanya sebagai bos besar yang harus dijilat, meskipun Taemin bukannya tidak tahu orang tuanya dapat berbalik menjadi musuh berbahaya jika kaki mereka tidak dijilat.

Namun, Nyonya Lee tercenung. “Sungguh? Tidakkah kalian merasa sumpek tidak bisa menghirup udara segar setiap pagi?”

Taemin muak diputar-putar tanpa petunjuk jelas seperti itu. Dia menegakkan duduk. “Apa yang sudah Ibu rencanakan untuk kami?”

Ekspresi Nyonya Lee menjadi cerah. “Aku punya kejutan besar untuk kalian. Secara harfiah, sangat besar.”

“Kejutan besar?”

“Benar, kalian akan mendapat otoritas atas rumah ini selama satu minggu. Lupakan apartemen sempit itu dan sambutlah rumah ini sebagai milik kalian!”

Alih-alih bersorak senang, karena mereka memang tak punya alasan untuk senang, Minho dan Taemin saling berpandangan singkat. “Kenapa?” Taemin yang mewakili pertanyaan besar mereka.

Entah dari mana asalnya, Nyonya Lee mengeluarkan sebendel dokumen dengan judul ‘Benang Merah di Antara Kami’ yang dicetak tebal-tebal di bagian depannya.

“Karena kalian akan menjadi bintang acara realitas!” seru Nyonya Lee senang. “Akhirnya cerita cinta kalian yang autentik akan dikenal di seluruh dunia!”


	2. Chapter 2

Lampu selasar depan secara otomatis menyala begitu mengenali pergerakan dari orang-orang yang baru saja masuk di bawah pengawasannya. Namun, setelah sepuluh detik penuh kegemingan, lampu kembali padam, tidak menyadari para penghuninya masih menyandar pada dinding dan pintu. Tidak ada yang bicara, bernapas pun rasanya berat dalam suasana dingin ini. Pada akhirnya Minho berjongkok sambil mendesah frustrasi, dan lampu menyala lagi.

“Aku menyerah,” erang lelaki jangkung itu di balik kedua telapak tangan. “Terserah kalian saja.”

“Memang tidak ada pilihan, ingat?” gumam Taemin sambil menggigiti ujung kuku ibu jari, kebiasaan jelek dari masa kecil yang selalu kembali saat merasa gelisah. Minho mengintipnya dari celah antara jemari panjangnya, lalu menghela badan berdiri, dengan agak kasar menarik tangan Taemin menjauh dari mulut.

“Sama saja, kau dan ibumu itu.”

Taemin tersentak. “Apa maksudmu? Kau melihatku mengeplot semua ini bersama ibuku? Mengomersialkan hubungan kita supaya propertinya yang lain ikut dilirik?”

Tidak satu pun pertanyaannya digubris; Minho menerobos masuk sambil melepas jaket serta skarf dan menggantungkan keduanya di gantungan. Taemin membuntutinya dan menarik satu lengannya.

“Jawab aku, Choi Minho. Apakah aku terlihat seperti pelaku, atau korban yang ada di posisi sama denganmu?”

Minho menepis tangan Taemin. “Kalau kau tidak merasa melakukannya, jangan panik begitu.”

Sikap dingin Minho sungguh memfrustrasikan, tapi Taemin tidak berpikir dirinya dapat membalas dengan hal sama karena (1) dia sangat lelah (2) mereka sama-sama terpojok (3) pertengkaran tidak akan membawa siapa pun ke mana pun. Maka, Taemin memalingkan muka dan berjalan menandak-nandak menuju lantai dua tempat kamar tidurnya berada. Tidak peduli pada sweternya yang mungkin akan menyertakan bau jalan raya ke seprei atau pun kulit wajahnya yang mestinya dibersihkan terlebih dahulu, dia membenamkan seluruh tubuh ke ranjang dan tidak berkutik lagi.

Hari ini adalah hari paling melelahkan di sepanjang hidupnya. Bukan karena deretan aktivitas fisik yang membuat sendi-sendinya seperti terpuntir ke arah yang salah, melainkan tempaan emosional yang sama-sama memeras energinya sampai tak tersisa. Pergi ke kantor administrasi setelah pertengkaran yang menghabiskan seisi pagi, kemudian dipanggil ibunya untuk mendapati bahwa hubungan mereka—hubungan sungguhan mereka yang selama ini tidak pernah diganggu gugat—akan ditayangkan di televisi nasional selama paling tidak lima episode. Rasanya sudah cukup; dia hanya memerlukan satu hari di mana tidak ada yang mencoba menariknya ke satu sisi maupun mendorongnya ke sisi yang lain.

Dia membenci gagasan untuk terus bersama-sama Minho, tapi perpisahan merupakan beban lain yang terasa semakin memberatkan dengan adanya rencana aneh ibunya tersebut.

Terdengar keriut pintu dibuka agak lebar. “Airnya sudah siap.”

Taemin menggosokkan wajah ke bantal. “Kau bisa mandi duluan.”

“Dengar, jangan mencoba menjadi kekanakan di momen seperti ini.”

Taemin melonjak duduk dan memandang nanar Minho yang memenuhi ambang pintu kamar. “Apakah mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga setelah hari yang panjang adalah hal kekanakan di matamu? Kau yakin memantik pertengkaran atas urusan sepele bukanlah definisi kekanakan yang sesungguhnya?”

Minho mendorong pintu lebih lebar menggunakan sikunya. “Apa yang kau inginkan?”

“Aku hanya ingin istirahat, sialan. Bukankah sudah jelas?”

“Besok pagi penulis akan datang. Kau yakin istirahat saja dapat menyelesaikan semuanya? Kau pikir dengan tidur cantik kau dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan sesuai  dengan kemauan mereka?”

“Apa yang kau rencanakan, kalau begitu?” Taemin jarang membentak, tapi dia sudah tak tahan lagi. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, menghantam bagian belakang bola matanya. Dia hampir tidak bisa menemukan Minho yang berjalan memasuki kamar yang remang, dan hanya dapat mengenali tepi postur jangkung lelaki itu menjulang di ujung ranjang.

“Kita tidak bisa terlihat sudah berada di ujung tanduk seperti ini,” ujar Minho rendah. “Semua orang menginginkan kita terlihat penuh bunga seperti yang selama ini mereka sangka.”

“Yeah? Lalu memangnya kenapa? Apakah sangkaan orang adalah patokan bagaimana kita menjalani hidup?”

“Tidak, sialan, tapi tidak seorang pun pantas mengetahui hubungan jelek kita.”

“Kita bisa menolak tawaran ini.”

“Dan menjadi penerus tunggal bisnis properti orang tuamu? Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, Taemin, kau tahu ancaman ibumu membuatmu mati kutu.”

Taemin memeluk bantal dan membenamkan separuh wajahnya ke sana, memberengut. Tawaran dari stasiun televisi yang membawa lebih banyak berkah (bagi orang tuanya) ketimbang musibah (hanya berlaku untuk Taemin dan Minho) tidak akan dilepaskan ibunya semudah itu. Maka dari itu, segala kelemahan Taemin akan dimanfaatkan sebagai jaminan agar Taemin tidak dapat menolak. Salah satunya adalah mengancamnya mengatur kerajaan bisnis keluarga seorang diri jika mereka sampai mangkir dari panggilan.

“Acara ini,” lanjut Minho, “adalah salah satu kompromi antara stasiun televisi dan perusahaan orang tuamu, bukan begitu? Kita, yang hanya boneka-boneka kain di panggung kardus mereka, sebenarnya tidak punya hak untuk menolak. Semua ini ada hubungannya dengan urusan-urusan dalam tingkatan yang tidak bisa disentuh oleh ilustrator dan pemilik perusahaan rintisan biasa seperti kita.”

Kepala Taemin terbenam semakin dalam di bantal, ingin tapi tak bisa menolak fakta yang dikemukakan Minho. Tidak ada orang kaya yang bersih dari lumpur, mereka hanya pintar menyekanya di balik saputangan berenda, karena itu Taemin memilih menjalani hidup biasa-biasa saja. Dia tidak pintar bersikap licik; pantasnya dia menjadi anak dari orang tua yang sederhana di pinggiran kota dan tidak pernah naik jet pribadi seumur hidup, kata ayahnya suatu waktu. Atas alasan yang sama pula dia berhenti menjadi idola cilik, tapi tidak ada yang menyangka kurang dari sepuluh tahun setelah dia menyatakan pensiun, namanya kembali melejit ke permukaan berkat perjodohan tersebut.

“Kau mengerti, kan, Taemin?” desak Minho, suaranya seperti seorang guru yang sudah menjelaskan untuk yang kesebelas kalinya.

“Aku mengerti.”

“Bagus.” Ada tekanan di kasur; Minho duduk di tepian dan menumpukan satu tangan di sana, mencondongkan badan mendekat sehingga mau tidak mau Taemin mendongak. “Sekarang, mari bekerja sama. Kamera akan diletakkan di beberapa lokasi di rumah orang tuamu, tempat kita akan tinggal selama satu minggu. Ada yang mengikuti kita ke tempat kerja masing-masing. Kita tidak punya privasi selain sewaktu di kamar mandi, jadi jangan pernah tampakkan wajah cemberut ini.”

Minho menepuk pipi Taemin lembut, menegur ekspresinya, tapi Taemin semakin menekuk muka. Sesuai perkiraan, penemu perusahaan perintis yang sedang naik daun seperti Choi Minho dapat menyerap sebegitu banyak informasi dari sebendel dokumen semata, entah kapan menjejalkan semua itu ke dalam otaknya karena Taemin bahkan tidak ingat membaca deskripsi umum di halaman pertama.

“Mereka menginginkan sebuah cerita cinta, jadi semakin banyak kita bermesraan di depan kamera, semuanya akan selesai dengan lebih cepat. Kau tahu apa artinya?”

“Kita harus berciuman di mana saja?”

“Mendekati. Yang jelas jangan berpikir untuk menyebutkan kata-C itu.”

Lucu, karena belum dua puluh empat jam sejak mereka mengajukan permintaan cerai. Taemin menggosokkan wajah ke bantal. “Semua ini bodoh. Aku hanya menginginkan kebebasan.”

“Dalam beberapa bulan benang kita akan diputus. Anggap ini sebagai bekal kenangan kita yang terakhir.” Minho mengacak-acak rambut Taemin sebentar, sebelum beranjak dari kasur dan melangkah keluar kamar. Tetapi dia melongok lagi dua detik kemudian. “Besok penulis acara akan datang pukul sepuluh di rumah orang tuamu. Pastikan kau bangun cukup pagi.”

~~~

Penulis utama acara mereka adalah seorang wanita berpostur mungil yang ramah penuh energi dan berbau seperti bayi. Namanya Kim Junghee, diucapkan dengan`artikulasi yang jelas dan ditandaskan dengan satu senyum matahari yang membutakan. Dia mengenakan sweter tebal rajut serta rok selutut yang kelihatan sangat nyaman, dua-duanya berwarna pastel. Taemin merasa sedang didatangi terapis yang berusaha keras membuka hatinya agar dapat membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya.

“Maaf, Pak PD akan datang sekitar satu jam lagi. Masih ada pertemuan dengan para petinggi yang tidak bisa ditunda,” kata Junghee berbunga-bunga setelah dipersilakan duduk di kursi kayu yang berada di taman belakang kediaman keluarga Lee. “Jadi,” lanjutnya seraya mengedarkan pandangan, lalu tersenyum menatap Taemin dan Minho, “kalian tinggal di dunia dongeng yang memiliki jaminan akhir bahagia, nampaknya.”

“Ini rumah orang tuaku, apakah Ibu tidak memberitahu?” balas Taemin. Minho memelototinya, tapi Junghee hanya terkekeh seraya merapikan kertas-kertas yang dibawanya.

“Aku tahu, itu bukan rahasia lagi,” sahut Junghee. “Kami sengaja tidak mengambil gambar tempat tinggal kalian yang sebenarnya untuk menjaga privasi. Di sisi lain, bagaimanapun, seantero negeri mengetahui bahwa Anda, Lee Taemin, adalah anak tunggal Lee Duknam.”

Taemin menatap Minho penuh kemenangan. Minho tidak menggubrisnya dan beralih mencondongkan badan, siku-sikunya menekan meja teh.

“Jadi, bisakah kita langsung ke inti?”

Junghee kembali berbinar. Dalam hati Taemin bertanya-tanya mungkinkah Junghee memakan bintang dan meneguk cahaya matahari sebagai sarapan pagi tadi. “Konsep acara ini adalah kehidupan sehari-hari. Seperti acara ‘Aku Tinggal Sendiri’, apakah kalian pernah menontonnya? Semacam itu, tapi fokus kita adalah keseharian kalian sebagai suami dan suami. Kerja sama dalam menyelesaikan tugas rumah tangga, interaksi ketika saling terpisah untuk bekerja, bagaimana popularitas memengaruhi hidup kalian, liburan bersama, dan lain sebagainya.”

“Maaf, bagaimana popularitas memengaruhi _apa_?”

“Hanya menjadi selipan kecil, kita sama-sama tahu kalian akan dikenali siapa pun di jalanan.” Junghee menatap Minho kalem. “Yang jelas, ini akan menjadi acara yang kasual. Kami memerlukan rasa autentik dari hubungan kalian, sesuatu yang lebih nyata ketimbang apa yang selama ini ditampilkan di media-media. Kekhawatiran kalian soal masa depan, mungkin sedikit adu mulut yang biasa kalian lakukan—tentu saja dalam porsi yang wajar—akan sangat membantu kami.”

Seketika Taemin merasa terpancing. “Kalau begitu, apakah kau tahu kalau sebenarnya kami berniat ce—”

Minho menyambar bagian belakang kepala Taemin dan menubrukkan wajah mereka, akan terlihat seperti berciuman meski pada kenyataannya Minho menggigit bibir Taemin keras-keras. Hukuman yang cepat tanggap. Sorot mata Minho memperingatkannya dengan keras, sebelum dialihkan kembali pada Junghee yang ternganga.

“Kalau sebenarnya kami sering melakukan ini,” koreksi Minho mulus. Senyumnya cemerlang. “Apa kami harus menahan diri ataukah sisi autentik ini juga bisa ditampilkan?”

 “Ah.” Junghee tertawa kecil, berusaha memulihkan diri. “Yah, sayangnya acara ini ditayangkan pukul sembilan malam dengan golongan siaran bimbingan orang tua. Kami mungkin akan menayangkan cuplikan kontak fisik dari waktu ke waktu, tapi tidak ada yang berlebihan.”

“Sayang sekali,” komentar Taemin penuh dendam sambil menginjak kaki Minho kuat-kuat. Otot wajah Minho berkedut, tapi reaksinya hanya itu, semakin membakar kejengkelan Taemin. Di seberang meja, tidak mengetahui senjata-senjata perang dingin yang sudah dikokang, Junghee mengamati dokumen yang sejak tadi ujung-ujungnya dimainkan jemarinya dan mendongak lagi dengan wajah berseri.

“Apakah kalian sudah membaca proposal yang kami berikan? Adakah yang kurang sesuai bagi kalian?”

“Perusahaanku kini tidak dalam situasi bisa menampilkan sisi santai seperti minum-minum setelah jam kerja. Sejujurnya keberadaan kamera kukhawatirkan dapat mengganggu pekerjaan karena perusahaan kami masih menganggap setiap detik sebagai kesempatan berharga.”

“Ah, soal itu tidak perlu cemas. Kami akan mengikutimu ke tempat kerja tanpa menyorot nama atau lokasinya jika Anda keberatan. Selebihnya, Anda dapat bekerja seperti biasa—hal-hal semacam itu dapat dikoordinasikan bersama Pak PD.”

“Syukurlah.” Minho menyandarkan punggung ke belakang, menatap Taemin culas. “Bagaimana denganmu, Sayang? Ada sesuatu dari proposal kemarin yang membuatmu keberatan?”

Minho yang paling tahu tidak sedikit pun Taemin menyentuh bendel kertas yang dianggapnya sebagai binatang liar tersebut. Taemin berusaha tidak memberengut menyadari Junghee masih menatapnya penuh harap.

“Aku,” katanya ragu, “tidak bisa memasak ...? Jadi, uh, aku tidak bisa menampilkan sisi rumah tangga yang semestinya?”

Junghee mengerjap—dan membuat Taemin meringis cemas—tapi wanita itu lantas menepukkan kedua tangan dengan antusias. “Itu malah bisa menjadi gambaran yang manis! Satu hal yang paling kami perlukan saat ini.”

Taemin tersenyum pongah ke arah Minho. “Syukurlah kecerobohanku bisa menjadi berkah, ya kan, Sayang?”

“Baiklah, jadi aku menarik kesimpulan tidak ada masalah dengan konsepnya,” kata Junghee riang, bolpoin berakrobat lincah di antara jemari tangannya. “Kalau begitu, sekarang—oh, tunggu sebentar, ada telepon yang masuk.” Dengan gerakan sibuk bak burung kolibri Junghee menggeledah tas tangan raksasa yang diletakkan di samping kakinya dan menggeser layar ponsel, senyumnya sudah terkembang. Setelah mengangguk minta izin, dia sedikit memutar badan ke samping untik menerima telepon.

“Halo, aku sudah bersama Minho dan Taemin,” cericipnya. Dia mengangkat ponsel di samping telinga menggunakan tangan kiri, sehingga Taemin dapat melihat kelingkingnya yang sudah diikat oleh seutas benang merah. “Oh, kau sudah tiba? Kami ada di taman belakang. Tunggu sebentar, aku ke sana.”

Junghee menjejalkan ponselnya kembali ke tas. “Itu tadi Pak PD. Beliau sudah tiba, jadi aku harus permisi untuk menjemputnya.”

“Kami bisa mengantar ke depan,” tawar Minho layaknya jentelmen. Junghee tersenyum penuh terima kasih.

“Syukurlah, sejujurnya aku khawatir akan tersesat di rumah sebesar ini.” Mereka bertiga beranjak menyusuri jalan setapak yang akan terhubung dengan selasar terbuka yang membelah rumah menjadi dua sayap raksasa. “Pak PD mungkin berniat menjelajahi beberapa ruangan di rumah ini untuk melihat mana saja lokasi bagus untuk pengambilan gambar. Tentu saja dengan persetujuan kalian.”

Semua ini bodoh, pikir Taemin sekali lagi. Minho mungkin tidak mempermasalahkannya, tapi jujur saja Taemin khawatir terhadap bagaimana dia akan tampak di layar kaca. Semasa kecil dia menjadi artis karena wajah bayi polos yang jelas-jelas sekarang tidak dimilikinya, dan kepribadiannya juga tidak keren seperti Minho. Apakah dunia akan berbalik membencinya dengan acara ini? Dan bagaimana nasib perceraian mereka setelah semua kerepotan ini usai?

Minho menoleh ke belakang, lalu dengan sengaja melambatkan langkah dan mengalungkan lengan di seputar pundak Taemin. Junghee terlihat hampir mendekut-dekut saking gemasnya.

“Aku baru ingat,” bisik Minho, “kalau aku tidak pernah melihat kamarmu di rumah ini. Apakah kita akan tidur di sana?”

Taemin memalingkan muka sejauh mungkin dari Junghee dan nyaris menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Minho. “Barangkali? Aku belum lihat Ibu sama sekali hari ini.”

“Jangan sentuh aku di malam hari,” gumam Minho ditemani picingan mata jijik. Taemin membalasnya dengan tatapan mencela.

“Apakah kau mencoba mengingatkan dirimu sendiri? Karena kalau tidak, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.”

“Oh, wow, ini foto yang menakjubkan,” komentar Junghee setengah terpana, tidak tahu-menahu percakapan rahasia di belakangnya. Taemin dan Minho sama-sama mendongak pada pigura berukuran 30R yang memuat foto pernikahan mereka berdua. Terbalut dalam tuksedo warna putih dengan sedikit nuansa biru muda yang serasi, mereka tersenyum ke arah kamera, lengan Minho merangkul pinggang Taemin dan Taemin sedikit menyandarkan kepala ke dada Minho. Kualitas studio foto serta fotografer itu sendiri memang menciptakan gambar yang teramat indah. Junghee menatap mereka dengan senyum penuh makna. “Kalian benar-benar jodoh, bukan begitu? Semua dari kalian berdua terlihat bagus.”

Taemin dapat merasakan lengan Minho yang merangkulnya perlahan melonggar dan terlepas, seolah memberikan reaksi penolakan terhadap pernyataan Junghee. “Terima kasih,” kata Taemin, tidak tahan bertanya-tanya sebegitu besarkah Minho membencinya. “Jika sendirian, aku tidak semenarik itu, tapi kau akan selalu terlihat bagus bersama belahan jiwamu.”

“Kau membuatku tersipu,” kekeh Junghee. Dia menggoyangkan telunjuknya ke arah foto itu seraya mulai berjalan lagi. “Akan kupastikan ini masuk dalam tayangan. Foto yang bagus sekali. Harus kuingat-ingat.”

Segera setelah pandangan Junghee tidak mengarah pada mereka, Minho bergeser menjauh hingga jaraknya menjadi serentangan tangan dari Taemin, dan terlihat terlalu lega dapat keluar dari irama langkah yang sama dengan Taemin ketika Junghee memanggil untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

Kalau boleh jujur, apakah kebencian satu sama lain yang membuat mereka pisah ranjang selama satu tahun? Tidak, setidaknya dari pihak Taemin. Dia bukannya sangat membenci Minho sampai-sampai ubun-ubunnya mendidih hanya dengan melihat lelaki itu bernapas di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Formulir Pemutusan Benang Merah yang mereka ajukan ke kantor juga memuat pertanyaan mengenai alasan perpisahan mereka dan Taemin tidak mengisinya sebagai kebencian, karena dia tidak bisa membenci Minho. Lelaki itu enak dilihat, mudah diajak kerja sama, secara umum adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan kalau saja mereka bukanlah jodoh yang dipaksa bermain rumah-rumahan selama lima tahun. Taemin hanya merasa jenuh dan kehilangan tujuan atas hubungan mereka.

Tapi, menilai dari sikap Minho padanya, bisa jadi Minho-lah yang sangat mendambakan perpisahan ini. Bagaimanapun juga, jika kekayaan orang tua dilucuti darinya, Taemin bukanlah orang yang pantas dicintai sampai maut memisahkan.

Diam-diam Taemin menurunkan pandangan, tangan kanannya merengkuh lembut benang merah yang menjuntai dari pangkal jari kelingkingnya sampai kepada milik Minho yang berjalan di depannya. Beberapa kali dia menyalahkan ikatan ini, tapi lebih sering dia bertanya-tanya apa dasar Semesta menyatukan dirinya dan Minho. Mereka berdua terlalu berbeda, tipikal perbedaan yang hanya dapat merusak dan bukannya membangun.

“Ah, itu dia sudah datang.”

Mereka tiba di bagian muka rumah yang juga memiliki taman teramat luas, di mana satu mobil putih baru saja melintas menuju lahan terbuka tempat kendaraan selain milik keluarga Lee biasanya diparkir. Sementara Junghee berjalan setengah melompat-lompat menghampiri mobil, sekali lagi Minho melambatkan langkah dan mengamati Taemin dengan sorot mata aneh.

“Apa?”

“Hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak tidur atau semacamnya.” Minho memasukkan kedua tangan dalam saku celana, menatap sekeliling, lalu mendesah sambil menujukan pandangannya kembali pada Taemin. “Dengar, aku tidak bekerja sendirian dalam acara ini, mengerti? Kau tahu betapa aneh kelihatannya ketika Junghee menanyaiku macam-macam sedangkan kau melamun di belakang?”

“Aku akan bekerja sama kalau diperlukan,” gumam Taemin, menendang kerikil di dekatnya. Hasilnya, justru ujung sepatunya yang terbenam dalam lautan kerikil yang terhampar memenuhi sebagian taman.

“Ini acara kita berdua, Taemin. Ayolah. Kau selalu diperlukan.”

Taemin menahan dorongan untuk berjongkok dan menyembunyikan diri dari seisi dunia. “Siapa yang mau mengisi acara beginian.” Dia benar-benar merasa hampir menangis. “Lagi pula, orang-orang hanya senang kepadamu.”

“ _Taemin_.”

“Maaf menunggu semuanya,” cericip Junghee merdu sambil berjalan mendekat. Secara instingtif Minho sedikit menggeser tubuhnya di depan Taemin, menyembunyikan lelaki yang masih merajuk itu di belakang punggungnya. “Ini Lee Jinki. Dia yang akan mengatur jalannya acara dan memandu kalian sepanjang waktu.”

Minho memaksa Taemin berpindah ke sampingnya, pegangan di pergelangan tangan Taemin sungguh keras dan mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas kuku. Taemin membuang napas keras dan memaksa kepalanya untuk mendongak dengan senyum ceria.

“Senang bertemu dengan kalian,” kata Lee Jinki, berkebalikan dengan Taemin, senyumnya terlihat begitu tanpa beban. Dia adalah lelaki berusia pertengahan tiga puluh yang tampak kekanakan, tapi matanya begitu tajam. Paduan pakaian berupa kaus yang diberi rangkapan kemeja lusuh begitu tipikal seorang produser yang sibuk, untung saja dia terlihat bersih. "Hai, halo. Aku Lee Jinki. Maafkan keterlambatanku barusan. Masih banyak yang perlu kita diskusikan hari ini, kuharap kalian dapat bersikap kooperatif sampai akhir.”

Jinki membagi-bagikan jabat tangan yang diberi bonus senyum cemerlang pada kedua lelaki lainnya. Ketika Taemin mendapat giliran berjabat tangan, dia menyadari benang merah yang disembunyikan Jinki di belakang punggung terhubung pada seseorang yang sangat dekat. Taemin mengerjapkan mata, sejenak melupakan uluran tangan kanan Jinki dan memindah tatapan di antara dua orang di depannya.

“Ah, jadi kalian ...”

“Aku minta maaf soal ini,” kata Jinki, menggenggam tangan Taemin dengan kuat dan tegas. “Benar-benar minta maaf. Junghee adalah satu-satunya penulis kompeten yang tidak kelewat sibuk pada musim ini. Sebenarnya para petinggi tidak setuju, tapi acara kita dikejar waktu, jadi ini perkecualian.”

“Kami hanya punya hubungan profesional di tempat kerja, aku bisa menjamin itu,” lanjut Junghee, tapi dia melirik Jinki sekilas, lalu tersenyum malu-malu.

Mendadak Taemin merasa matanya memanas. Pasti karena kelelahan, pikirnya sambil mencondongkan badan ke belakang punggung Minho, mengerjapkan mata kuat-kuat untuk menghalau air mata yang rasanya sudah begitu dekat.

“Anda baik-baik saja, Taemin?” tanya Junghee agak terkejut. Minho ikut menoleh melewati pundak, tapi Taemin tahu lelaki itu tidak terlalu peduli pada kondisinya yang sesungguhnya. Paling-paling, kalau mendapati dia menangis, Minho akan mencemaskan kesan pertama mereka di hadapan kru televisi.

Hanya itu yang dipikirkan Minho; dia menganggap acara ini sebagai proyek mereka yang terakhir sebelum perpisahan. Segala konsep romantis yang selama ini diucapkannya di muka umum merupakan bagian dari proyek pernikahan ideal mereka. Sudah lama Taemin mengetahui hal ini, tapi baru sekarang, setelah melihat sepasang belahan jiwa yang dapat kompak bekerja sama di depannya, dia merasakan semburan rasa iri yang tak tertahankan.

Taemin hampir tidak bisa mencegah suaranya pecah saat berkata, “Maaf, aku harus pergi ke kamar mandi.”


	3. Chapter 3

Keesokan harinya, dua minibus berhenti di luar pagar kediaman keluarga Lee dan para kru televisi pun berduyun-duyun keluar bersama perlengkapan pengambilan gambar mereka. Sebagian besar masih berkerumun di ujung terjauh taman depan, sepertinya sedang melakukan pengarahan terakhir, sedangkan beberapa lainnya bergegas menyeberangi taman menuju pintu depan. Ada Jinki dan Junghee di antara kelompok kecil tersebut, mereka berdua terlihat profesional, sesuai dengan yang dijanjikan kemarin.

Taemin memperhatikan semuanya dari ruang santai yang berada di lantai satu setengah, lantai khusus yang hanya digunakan untuk satu ruangan berukuran sepuluh kali sepuluh meter yang dikelilingi dinding kaca, memberikan sentuhan modern dari luar namun nyaman di dalam. Minho, juga ayah dan ibunya, berada di ruangan yang sama; mereka sengaja sarapan di sini karena ruangan-ruangan lain akan dipasangi peralatan untuk pengambilan gambar. Bagaimanapun, berkebalikan dengan dirinya dan Minho yang mengenakan pakaian semiformal, pasangan Lee sudah siap dengan kemeja santai serta gaun katun bercorak floral—mereka akan pergi berlibur ke Maladewa selama kru televisi berada di rumah.

Perbedaan antara dia dan Minho serta orang tuanya juga berada dalam aspek energi. Tadi malam Taemin mendapati dirinya tidak bisa tidur barang sekejap mata, akibatnya sekarang dia merasa pening. Pengembalian formulir ke kantor administrasi seperti memberikan tamparan realita ke wajahnya, sedangkan kedatangan Junghee dan Jinki adalah tonjokan ekspektasi di perut.

“Kau tidak makan banyak, Taemin,” komentar Nyonya Lee. Taemin menoleh dari kaca dan duduk kembali, tersenyum sekilas di hadapan piringnya yang nyaris tidak disentuh.

“Aku tidak lapar.”

“Kau gugup masuk televisi?”

“Bisa jadi.”

Nyonya Lee tertawa kecil. “Berada di depan kamera kan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari buatmu. Mereka hanya akan mengikutimu sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya, atau bahkan mungkin lebih sebentar—ingat sewaktu kau harus syuting malam-malam sekali? Ini akan jauh lebih ringan daripada yang itu.”

Tidak juga. Kemarin Jinki sudah memberinya pengarahan bahwa kamera akan diletakkan di semua ruangan yang sekiranya mereka gunakan—kamar tidur, koridor utama, ruang keluarga, dapur, ruang makan, bahkan garasi—dan seorang juru kamera secara khusus akan mengikutinya ke mana-mana, terutama kantor dan saat dia berkendara. Ada lima episode yang menyoroti lima aktivitas keluarga yang berbeda, di sela-sela itu akan diselipkan wawancara yang dilakukan di ruang pengakuan, istilah untuk satu pojokan yang khusus disediakan untuk mengomentari apa-apa yang akan dan sudah mereka lakukan. Pada dasarnya, hidup Taemin akan diikuti kamera selama jangka waktu tertentu, dan selama itu pula dia dipaksa bersikap cerah-ceria bersama Minho.

Itu permintaan yang sangat berat. Semalam mereka bahkan tidak bertukar kata-kata sesampainya di apartemen. Kebungkaman itu berlaku pula selama perjalanan kembali ke rumah keluarga Lee, dan hanya kata-kata sekadarnya seperti, “Mau kopi?” atau “Nanti saja” yang sudah diucapkan dalam gumaman setengah hati.

“Nah,” ujar Tuan Lee sambil menyeka mulut menggunakan serbet. Dia adalah lelaki yang keberadaannya tidak akan disadari siapa pun sampai mengatakan sesuatu, yang juga sangat jarang dilakukannya. Banyak persimpangan jalan dalam hidup Taemin yang semestinya dapat dipilih secara baik dan benar dengan bantuan seorang ayah, tapi lelaki itu nyaris tidak pernah berurusan dengannya. “Bukankah sudah waktunya kita berangkat?”

“Oh, lihat waktunya, memang sudah waktunya berangkat!” Nyonya Lee mengedipkan sebelah mata sebagai upaya pengiriman kode yang payah; Taemin hanya tersenyum. “Jangan khawatir, aku sudah bilang pada Tuan Kang untuk menyambut dan mengurus para kru televisi yang rewel itu, kalian tinggal duduk manis dan bermesraan seperti biasanya.”

“Tentu, Ibu.”

Nyonya Lee mengecup pipi Taemin, aroma lipstiknya seperti buah beri-sesuatu. Kemudian dia menoleh pada Minho yang duduk di seberang meja. “Aku menitipkan Taemin kepadamu, Minho. Jaga dia baik-baik, jangan buat punggungnya patah.”

Hanya Nyonya Lee yang tertawa, ketiga lelaki lainnya antara tidak mengerti leluconnya, tidak berselera, atau sekadar tidak mendengarkan. Minho setengah mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri dan menunduk kepada pasangan itu, lalu kembali duduk di kursi berlengan yang empuk. Keheningan menusuk seperti jarum yang dingin.

Taemin tidak tahan dengan atmosfer berat yang menggelayuti mereka, jadi dia berdiri dan mulai mondar-mandir. Barangkali Minho sedikit marah padanya karena sempat kabur kemarin, ketika Jinki baru saja datang, kendati dia kembali bergabung bersama mereka setelah berhasil menata ketenangannya. Hal ini sering terjadi: kecewa terhadap pihak lain tapi tak pernah merasa itu cukup berharga untuk dikonfrontasi. Pada akhirnya kekecewaan itu membeku membentuk batu yang makin kokoh memisahkan hati mereka.

“Taemin,” panggil Tuan Kang, kepala pelayan keluarga, dengan sopan dari ambang pintu. Dia tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama Junghee dan seorang lelaki yang menenteng kamera. Taemin berupaya tersenyum sebaik mungkin.

“Ah, halo.” Minho ikut berdiri untuk memberi salam.

“Selamat pagi untuk kalian berdua,” kata Junghee, bergantian menyalami mereka. Dia masih berbau seperti bayi. Dalam hati Taemin bertanya-tanya mungkinkah Jinki dan Junghee punya bayi di rumah.

Itu bayangan yang anehnya sangat pantas. Rumah kecil nyaman di area pinggiran kota, ruang tengahnya berantakan oleh mainan blok serta bola-bola plastik, Junghee sibuk mengeringkan rambut balita mungil yang berlari-lari sedangkan Jinki yang juga baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi melaporkan semua kelucuan buah hati mereka selama mandi bersama. Mungkin Junghee akan tertawa, mungkin juga malah menegur Jinki lembut, tapi kemudian Jinki tetap mencium puncak kepala Junghee. Lalu keluarga kecil itu akan berbahagia selamanya.

Sementara itu, Junghee masih berceloteh soal kru lainnya yang masih mengambil gambar kediaman keluarga Lee secara umum, juga mengharapkan mereka maklum semisal menemukan tiang lampu atau gulungan kabel di beberapa tempat dan orang-orang yang berkeliaran di rumah, juga memberitahu bahwa Jinki berada di bawah dan sudah siap mengambil cuplikan pertama, lalu bertanya pada Taemin apakah dia bersedia melakukan wawancara sekaligus pemotretan sekarang.

“Taemin.” Suara Minho menyentak Taemin ke kenyataan. Taemin mengerjapkan mata dan menemukan Junghee menatapnya sedikit keheranan, begitu pula si juru kamera yang berada di latar belakang. Terakhir, dia mendapati Minho mengernyitkan kening. “Ada apa denganmu? Kau melamun terus.”

“Maaf—aku tidak keberatan melakukannya sekarang,” kata Taemin, dia sendiri menyadari senyumnya datang sedetik terlalu lambat. “Wawancara ... ya, tentu.”

“Bagus,” sahut Junghee, keheranannya belum tuntas dari matanya, tapi dia lebih tahu untuk mengikuti arus pembicaraan. “Kami bermaksud melakukannya di ruang baca di lantai satu, kalau kau tidak keberatan? Tuan Kang bilang ruangan itu dapat digunakan.”

“Aku tidak keberatan,” kata Taemin dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Junghee, sampai dia mengingat keberadaan suaminya. “Lalu Minho?”

“Dia akan diambil gambarnya di tempat yang berbeda,” jelas Junghee, meraih pundak Taemin dan meremasnya pelan, seolah-olah tahu di sanalah semua beban dipikul. Dia mendorong Taemin ke rangkaian anak-anak tangga. “Jangan terlalu merindukannya, ya. Kalian akan mendapat porsi bersama setelah ini.”

 

“ _Cut_.”

Taemin lega otot wajahnya bisa dikendurkan, dia mengusap-usap kedua pipinya yang nyaris kram selama para kru televisi berkeliaran lagi di sekitarnya. Sejauh ini memang semuanya tidak berbeda dari wawancara yang pernah dia lakukan. Junghee sudah terlebih dahulu memberitahunya bagian mana sampai mana yang perlu dia katakan di hadapan kamera, dan selama pengambilan gambar wanita itu terus-menerus memberi gestur agar dia menegakkan punggung dan tersenyum lebih cerah, seperti seorang ibu suportif yang menginginkan anak remajanya terlihat bagus di album kelulusan bagaimanapun caranya.

Jinki memeriksa gambar yang sudah diambil dan memutuskan itu sudah cukup, mereka bisa berpindah ke tempat Minho sedang dipersiapkan. Sementara orang-orang tergopoh-gopoh ke ruang keluarga, Taemin tetap tinggal di tempat, menyesap teh yang dengan sigap disiapkan oleh Tuan Kang yang selalu membayang di sekitarnya seperti hantu tua baik hati.

“Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?” Taemin memulai percakapan. Percakapan sungguhan pertamanya hari ini.

“Anda terlihat luar biasa,” kata Tuan Kang patuh.

“Kedengaran terlalu dibuat-buat? Bagaimana dengan gayaku tadi saat difoto?”

Tuan Kang tersenyum. “Semuanya sempurna. Faktanya, Nyonya menyetujui gaya Anda ketika aku mengirim satu foto Anda barusan.”

Taemin tidak akan terkejut jika kartu memori dari semua kamera ini nantinya akan dikirim lewat pos kepada ibunya. Wanita itu selalu sedikit terlalu terobsesi pada Taemin, bahkan sampai tahapan tidak mempercayai orang lain menjadi manajer sehingga dia sendiri yang menangani semua jadwal yang ada, karena itu Taemin kini kebas dengan segala pengawasan yang ada. Dia meneguk teh lebih banyak, merasakan kehangatan menjalar di seluruh pembuluh darahnya dengan kecepatan menenangkan.

“Malam ini aku mau makan _seolleongtang_ ,” cetus Taemin. Masih sambil memegangi cangkir di antara dua tangan, dia mendongak pada Tuan Kang yang telah melayaninya sejak dia masih bayi. Perasaan aman dan nuansa rumah secara alami menguar dengan adanya lelaki itu di dekat Taemin, bahkan melebihi orang tuanya sendiri. “Bisakah?”

“Tentu saja. Adakah permintaan khusus untuk makan siang?”

Taemin menatap ke depan lagi, pada pintu ruang baca yang dibuka lebar-lebar. “Tidak ada.”

“Baiklah,” jawab Tuan Kang. Selalu ada nada menenangkan dari caranya menjawab, seperti sesuatu yang bisa membuat seseorang seketika mempercayainya. Taemin hanya sejengkal sebelum mengungkapkan perceraiannya bersama Minho kepada Tuan Kang, ketika yang bersangkutan muncul di pintu. Awalnya Minho tampak terkejut, tapi kemudian mukanya ditekuk setelah mendapati Taemin duduk mencangkung di sofa bersandaran tinggi.

“Di sini kau rupanya.”

“Kenapa?”

“Mereka memanggilmu.”

“Apakah kau sudah selesai?”

“Belum, tapi kau tidak bisa berleha-leha dulu. Ada yang perlu dibicarakan.” Minho memutar tumit lagi ke arah kedatangannya semula. “Di taman belakang.”

Langkah kaki Minho berkelotak di lantai kayu. Taemin menghela napas, menahannya di dada, lalu mengembuskannya keras-keras lewat mulut. Badannya sedikit merosot enggan. “Padahal aku masih ingin bersantai,” gerutunya seraya meletakkan cangkir di meja.

“Anda pasti bisa melakukannya,” kata Tuan Kang tenang. Taemin melambaikan tangan singkat dan berjalan menyusuri selasar yang akan membawanya ke taman belakang. Beberapa orang berpapasan dengannya, menyapanya sopan, dan Taemin membalasnya dengan anggukan yang dia harap tidak terkesan terlalu arogan.

Minho duduk di depan meja jamuan minum teh yang kemarin mereka gunakan untuk bertemu Junghee, terlihat seperti adipati yang terhormat. Kamera yang ditodongkan ke arahnya dan selusin orang yang mengelilinginya di luar jangkauan kamera tidak membuatnya gugup sama sekali—itu yang terjadi ketika kau kelewat sering memimpin rapat atau mengadakan konferensi. Sorot mata, gestur tubuh, serta nada bicara Minho begitu mulus, sampai-sampai tidak seorang pun berusaha memberinya isyarat untuk mengoreksi sesuatu.

Seorang penata rias mendatangi Taemin dan memperbaiki riasan wajahnya, membuatnya tidak bisa memperhatikan Minho lebih lama. Tapi rupanya memang wawancara Minho tidak terulur begitu lama; tahu-tahu para kru sudah berpindah lagi ke satu wilayah terbuka di bagian pusat taman, menata meja-kursi dan menghamparkan taplak dan menambahkan vas-vas norak di lantai batu dan mengatur pencahayaan. Minho duduk di sebelah Taemin untuk meneguk sesuatu dari salah satu  botol yang berceceran di lantai.

“Di sanalah kalian akan mengambil gambar bersama,” kata Junghee. Sudah ada satu bolpoin warna biru muda terselip di belakang telinganya, bolpoin yang sama dengan yang kemarin. Dia mengetukkan buku jari ke papan alas. “Kalian akan mengobrol sedikit soal hari Minggu yang hampir usai dan betapa Senin adalah hari mengerikan karena kalian harus mulai bekerja lagi—hal-hal kasual semacam itu. Bicarakan mengenai rencana makan malam bersama besok, tapi sesungguhnya ini akan dilakukan malam ini juga karena kudengar besok Anda, Minho, tidak bisa pulang cepat.”

 _Bagaimana dengan_ seolleongtang _-ku?_ Taemin bertanya dalam hati, tapi tidak mengutarakannya. Minho mengangguk mengerti tanpa kata-kata, seolah-olah semua ucapan halus penuh karisma di depan kamera itu bukan berasal dari bibir yang sedikit merengut ini.

“Usahakan tetap menatap satu sama lain, santai saja. Kalian boleh berpegangan tangan sesekali.”

Minho beranjak berdiri dari kursi, masih tidak berkata-kata saat melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak menuju lokasi set. Junghee memperhatikan punggung yang makin menjauh itu, lalu tersenyum ke arah Taemin.

“Apakah dia lelah?”

 _Mana kutahu_. Tapi Taemin membalas senyum Junghee sama lebarnya. “Oh ya, dia selalu begitu saat lelah atau banyak pikiran. Mungkin dia lebih gugup ketimbang kelihatannya. Semalam dia banyak bertanya bagaimana sebaiknya tampil di acara yang dikhususkan untuk kami.”

“Manisnya,” pekik Junghee, lalu cekikikan. “Baiklah, sudah waktunya Anda ke sana dan menenangkan suami Anda.”

Awalnya terlebih dulu kamera merekam mereka berdua bersantai dengan kegiatan luar ruangan yang mungkin dilaksanakan bersama-sama, dan itu adalah lempar-tangkap (Taemin juga bertanya-tanya kenapa). Delapan kali bola terlempar sana-sini, dengan banyak sekali tawa dan lontaran pujian tanpa makna, mereka kemudian berlari-lari saling mengejar satu sama lain, dan berakhir dengan Taemin menangkap Minho, mereka berdua lantas jatuh berpelukan di rerumputan. Jinki bilang itu cukup; mereka segera memisahkan diri untuk dibersihkan dan ditata ulang, tapi secara pribadi mereka memang lebih nyaman jika menjaga jarak.

Mereka berpindah ke meja romantis yang sudah selesai disiapkan. Jinki mengatur agar Taemin duduk di sebelah kiri dan Minho di kanan, meminta mereka berpose sedemikian rupa sehingga benang merah dapat menjadi fokus utama dan pertama, sebelum kamera dimundurkan dan mereka berdua menjadi fokus selanjutnya.

Minho meletakkan lengan bawah kirinya di atas meja, sedangkan Taemin bertopang dagu, membuat benang merah mereka mengular di meja kemudian menanjak di udara sampai bermuara di kelingking Taemin. Ini bodoh, pikir Taemin untuk kesekian kalinya sejak acara bodoh ini dimulai. Minho menatapnya dengan sorot mata seseorang yang menantangnya adu panco. Mungkin Taemin memberikan tatapan yang kurang-lebih sama, karena mereka berdua sama-sama berpikir keras mengenai topik yang akan dibicarakan.

Jinki memberi tanda supaya mereka mulai bicara. Taemin mengirim sinyal agar Minho duluan.

“Tidak peduli berapa minggu yang telah kita lewati bersama,” kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum samar, awalnya nada suaranya datar, lama-kelamaan makin jernih dan berjiwa, “hari Senin tetap menjadi neraka, bukan begitu?”

“Benar.” Taemin menurunkan tangan kirinya ke meja agar tidak menutupi wajah, sesuai arahan Jinki dari samping kamera. Lalu dia melipat kedua lengan di meja dan sedikit mencondongkan badan, berharap wajahnya tampak antusias. “Ah, bagaimana kalau kita mengambil satu hari cuti supaya bisa bersantai sedikit lebih lama?”

Seseorang mendenguskan tawa. Taemin dapat melihat Minho berupaya keras untuk tidak memutar bola mata, alih-alih dia tertawa pendek dengan renyah. “Kalau bisa melakukannya sebebas itu, kita pasti sudah menghabiskan jatah cuti sejak lama.” Minho mencubit hidung Taemin pelan menggunakan tangan kiri; mesra dan manja, tapi terutama benang merah mereka berayun lembut di udara. “Sayang sekali tidak bisa begitu. Astaga, kau imut sekali.”

Tempat ujung ibu jari dan telunjuk Minho sempat berada seperti membakar cuping hidung Taemin. “Benar, sayang sekali tidak bisa. Ha-ha-ha.”

Minho tersenyum jail. “Menurutmu seharusnya aku memberikan satu hari cuti tambahan setiap bulan?”

“Itu ... akan luar biasa, yeah.” Yang ini, tidak salah lagi, tidak akan digunakan selama-lamanya dalam tayangan nantinya. Tidak terpengaruh kepanikannya, Minho sedikit memutar cangkir teh di meja sehingga pegangannya berada di sebelah kanan, sebelum mengangkatnya ke bibir.

“Teh buatanmu enak,” komentar Minho, lirih tapi berfaedah. Taemin tidak membuat teh, tentu saja—dia bahkan baru tahu cangkir di meja benar-benar ada isinya dan bukan sekadar properti tak berguna.

“Kau tahu,” kata Taemin setelah melirik Junghee dan menemukan halaman kertas bertuliskan ‘ _makan malam_ ’ dengan tulisan cakar ayam diacungkannya, “terkadang di waktu-waktu tertentu ketika aku pulang lebih dulu, aku tidak bisa menahan diri bertanya-tanya pukul berapa kau akan pulang ... tapi aku tidak bisa menanyaimu langsung karena itu hanya akan mengganggumu.”

Apakah itu terlalu personal, terlalu terdengar seperti dialog dalam drama murahan? Tetapi Junghee mengacungkan ibu jari dan memangku buku sketsanya lagi.

“Aku juga,” sahut Minho dengan nada merenung. “Di sebagian besar waktu, kita tidak bisa bertemu karena pekerjaan masing-masing. Bukankah tidak jarang kita sekadar berpapasan di pagi hari tanpa punya waktu bahkan sekadar untuk menyapa?”

“Itu menyebalkan,” gumam Taemin sungguh-sungguh. Dia menunggu selama dua detik sebelum bertanya, “Apakah kau akan pulang terlambat lagi besok?”

“Aku ... sejujurnya tidak tahu.”

“Oh.”

Jinki mengerutkan hidung kurang puas. Junghee menulis cepat dan mengangkat buku. _Ceria_ , tegurnya.

“Ah, apa aku perlu memasakkan makanan favoritmu supaya kau pulang cepat?” tanya Taemin, nada suaranya terdengar setengah meledek meski aslinya dia bermaksud menonjolkan keceriaan. Minho menampilkan ekspresi terpana bercampur geli. Dia tertawa sedikit.

“Apa? Tidak.”

“Ayolah, kau tahu makanan hangat dari belahan jiwamu adalah yang hal paling kau perlukan setelah hari yang panjang.” Selama mengatakan ini, Taemin ingat mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam menunggu pasangan dengan makanan hangat karena mereka tidak bisa memasak dan pekerjaan selalu menjadi prioritas nomor satu. Memiliki dapur modern dengan peralatan canggih tidak membuat mereka bergairah untuk menciptakan kejutan kecil-kecilan.

“Tapi, masakan _mu_?” ulang Minho, dia terdengar main-main, dengan lihai tetap mempertahankan atmosfer ceria. Taemin setengah memberengut setengah tersenyum menanggapi ledekan Minho.

“Aku adalah juru masak paling andal, kau tahu.”

“Aku tahu, aku tahu.” Minho ikut memajukan badan, menatap Taemin dengan kasih-sayang yang nyaris menggetarkan hati saking murninya. “Sepertinya tawaranmu berhasil; aku akan pulang cepat besok, apa pun yang terjadi.”

Taemin tersenyum. “Aku akan menunggumu.”

“Oke, _cut_! Kerja bagus, semuanya.”       

Suara Jinki terdengar seperti kunci yang akhirnya berhasil diputar dalam selot—luar biasa melegakan. Taemin menundukkan kepala, kedua bahunya ikut melesak, sedangkan Minho segera berdiri seolah sejak tadi sudah tidak tahan berada dekat-dekat dengannya. Bagaimanapun, tidak ada yang curiga karena semua orang juga mobilisasi. Jinki duduk di tempat Minho tadi berada.

“Masakan apa yang bisa kau kerjakan?”

“Mi instan,” jawab Taemin jujur. Jinki mendengus geli, tapi cuma sebentar.

“Kami memerlukan sesuatu yang sederhana tapi mengena di hati. Menu yang mudah dibuat dan dekat dengan masyarakat ...?”

“ _Seolleongtang_ ,” cetus Taemin dan, ketika Jinki terpana, dia mengangkat bahu. “Menu yang disiapkan juru masak rumah ini nanti malam.”

“Apa kau sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa memasak?” tanya Jinki, matanya penuh dengan rencana cadangan semisal Taemin benar-benar tidak mampu melakukannya.

“ _Deonjang jjigae_ ,” celetuk Minho dari suatu tempat di luar lokasi pengambilan gambar, sekitar lima meter dari Taemin. Alerginya terhadap Taemin agaknya semakin menjadi dari menit ke menit. “Kau pintar memasukkan benda-benda ke dalam panci, membuatnya pasti tidak akan sulit.”

“Apa—”

Jinki menjentikkan jari, wajahnya berseri-seri dengan cara yang hampir mirip dengan Junghee tapi lebih kalem. “Ide bagus. Dapur pelayan dan dapur bersih yang biasa kau gunakan berada di ruangan yang berbeda, kan?”

“Ya.”

“Kalau begitu kita bisa melakukannya saat ini juga. _Deonjang jjigae_ , _kimchi_ , tumis sayuran. Tidak sesulit itu. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama, jadi kita bisa selesaikan sesuai jadwal.” Jinki beranjak berdiri dan memanggil seorang juru kamera dan asisten produser yang masih berkeliaran di taman. Dengan kesal Taemin berjalan menandak-nandak ke tempat Minho berdiri.

“Apa-apaan.”

Minho meliriknya dan sedikit beringsut menjauh. “Aktingmu payah, jadi aku mencoba memberimu bantuan sana-sini.”

“Bukan itu—yah, sebenarnya itu juga—tapi kau kan tahu aku hampir tidak pernah menginjak dapur. Kau berniat membuatku membakar sebagian rumah?”

“Akan kupastikan ponselku sudah menekan nomor darurat pemadam kebakaran,” Minho berjanji. Taemin semakin menekuk muka.

 “Kenapa pula aku yang mendapat peran feminim di acara ini? Memasak dan sebagainya.”

“Tidak ada pemisahan peran seperti itu. Kau pulang kerja lebih cepat, jadi kau yang memasak, logikanya begitu. Nanti akan ada waktunya aku yang memasak. Itu yang dinamakan pembagian tugas rumah tangga.”

“Oh, kau sudah tahu banyak, tampaknya.”

Minho mengangkat bahu dengan lagak sambil lalu. “Kau hanya perlu bertanya pada Junghee untuk mendapat informasi.”

Perdebatan pendek mereka diinterupsi oleh seorang kru yang meminta Taemin kembali ke dalam rumah. Sekali lagi Taemin menangkap ekspresi lega dari Minho, yang kemudian sedikit terlalu bersemangat melambaikan tangan padanya. Pasti menyenangkan nantinya hanya muncul untuk mencicipi sedikit dan mengernyit tidak suka, pikir Taemin marah. Akibatnya, peningnya kembali lagi.

Untungnya mereka diberi waktu istirahat selama para kru menyiapkan dapur beserta isinya, jadi Taemin naik ke kamar dan, setelah ganti baju, menelan sebutir parasetamol. Dia tidak yakin obat apa yang bisa menimbulkan kantuk, tapi pasti menyenangkan kalau nanti kepalanya jatuh ke panci atau semacamnya. Setidak-tidaknya, Minho akan tertawa, dan selama sejenak gagasan itu terdengar tidak terlalu buruk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sebenarnya Taemin bukannya tidak pernah berkutat di dalam dapur. Dulu, ketika dia masih pengangguran setelah lulus kuliah dan punya banyak waktu, beberapa kali dia mencoba membuat sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Meski cangkang telur terkadang terciduk dari kuah sup, atau telur dadar yang kelewat manis karena garam tertukar dengan gula, atau panekuk berbentuk cacat dan gosong, sedikit demi sedikit dia mengenal dasar-dasar urusan dapur dan ekspresi Minho saat memasukkan hasil eksperimennya ke mulut. Dia tahu kapan Minho meringis menahan muntah atau saat Minho berbinar karena tidak menyangka makanannya lezat sungguhan.

Malam ini, dia tahu Minho oke-oke saja dengan masakannya, tapi demi memenuhi ekspektasi penonton, lelaki itu sengaja terbatuk-batuk dan mengatakan betapa lezat makanannya dengan lagak tersakiti. Beberapa asisten produser tertawa sebagai latar belakang. Taemin hanya bisa mencengir seperti orang tolol walaupun sejujurnya agak tersinggung. Dia memang menampilkan sisi ceroboh selama proses memasak, secara sengaja maupun tidak, tapi dirinya tidak berada dalam acara realitas ini untuk dijadikan badut.

Sesudahnya mereka menggosok gigi bersama-sama dan beranjak ke kamar tidur. Sudah ada dua kamera di sudut ruangan, masing-masing menyorot ranjang raksasa yang berada di tengah-tengah. Jinki bilang kamera itu akan segera dimatikan setelah mereka nampak tertidur, dan dinyalakan lagi besok pagi-pagi sekali ketika mereka harus bangun.

Taemin merasa seperti aktor film porno murahan: merangkak ke atas ranjang dengan setengah lusin kru mengamati dari luar kamar, kamera-kamera dihadapkan padanya. Minho, di sisi seberang ranjang, masih duduk di tepian sambil memeriksa ponsel. Taemin tahu tidak akan ada aksi yang tidak dijelaskan di acara realitas, jadi dia duduk menyamankan diri di antara bantal-bantal dan menatap Minho.

“Pekerjaan?”

“Ya.” Minho meletakkan ponsel di nakas, kemudian ikut menyusup ke balik selimut, dengan lihai memeluk pinggang Taemin tanpa kelihatan sadar-kamera. Dia memejamkan mata. “Ah, mungkin aku benar-benar memerlukan satu hari libur.”

“Kau sudah bekerja keras,” kata Taemin singkat seraya mengusap-usap helaian rambut Minho. Dia tidak pernah melakukan ini, oleh sebab itu baru sekarang dia menyadari rambut Minho barangkali satu atau dua sentimeter lebih pendek dibanding kelihatannya. Tetapi, tetap terasa lembut di antara jemarinya.

Minho mendongak. “Kau juga segeralah tidur. Besok adalah hari yang panjang.”

“Baiklah.” Taemin menjangkaukan tangan ke nakas dan, sebelum mematikan lampu tidur, bergumam, “Selamat tidur.”

Ada keheningan gelap yang membuat Taemin merasa klaustrofobia di antara lengan Minho, sampai Jinki sayup-sayup berkata mereka bisa berhenti. Seketika itu pula sentuhan Minho lenyap dari kulit Taemin, bahkan lebih cepat daripada lampu yang dinyalakan kembali. Jinki berjalan mendekat sambil melambaikan kertas di tangannya.

“Baiklah, besok kita akan mengambil gambar ketika kalian baru bangun tidur. Agak terlambat, ceritanya, jadi kalian buru-buru mempersiapkan diri. Mungkin saling bantu mengenakan dasi atau semacamnya?”

“Kami memakai pakaian kasual ke kantor,” koreksi Minho dari tepi tempat tidur, sedangkan Taemin mengangguk saja. Mereka sama-sama bekerja di tempat di mana kenyamanan menjadi nomor satu supaya pemikiran kreatif dapat senantiasa dipertahankan.

“Oh, benarkah? Tidak masalah. Kau bisa membuat kopi, Minho, dan Taemin ... tetaplah menjadi dirimu.” Jinki tersenyum cepat, tampaknya tidak berniat menjelaskan tiga kata terakhirnya. “Ini hari yang menyenangkan. Besok pukul enam kita akan memulai pengambilan gambar pertama. Selamat malam semuanya.”

“Maaf,” Taemin menyela, menghentikan langkah para kru yang hendak keluar dari kamar. “Bagaimana dengan kamera-kamera itu?”

Jinki menoleh dan tersenyum. “Ah—”

“Aku tidak mau kehidupan pribadiku disorot lebih daripada ini,” kata Taemin. Mungkin dirinya terdengar lebih bawel ketimbang ibunya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia perlu waktu untuk bersama dirinya sendiri.

“Kami akan mematikannya,” kata Jinki menenangkan, dan seorang juru kamera segera menerobos masuk untuk menekan tombol mati. Taemin mengepalkan tangan, setengah mencengkeram seprei.

“Tolong bawa keluar juga. Bisakah?”

Juru kamera itu, lelaki berambut berminyak yang punya cara melangkah yang tidak disukai Taemin, melirik Jinki sebentar. Jinki mengibaskan tangan satu kali, rupanya memberi isyarat supaya memenuhi permintaan Taemin. Masalah kecil itu dapat diselesaikan dengan cepat, tapi suasana tidak enak mulai merebak di dalam kamar tidur masa kecil Taemin.

“Baiklah,” kata Jinki setelah berdeham. Senyumnya tidak mencapai mata. “Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Sampai jumpa besok pagi.”

Para kru berduyun-duyun keluar, langkah kaki mereka berdebum dan berkeriut menuruni anak-anak tangga. Minho mengerutkan kening.

“Apa masalahmu?”

“Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin tidur,” gumam Taemin sambil berbaring kembali dan menaikkan selimut sampai puncak kepala. “Kau bisa tidur di sini atau di kamar yang lain kalau muak melihatku, terserah. Tuan Kang akan memberitahu satu kamar yang bisa dipakai.”

Taemin sangat yakin Minho membencinya hari ini—lelaki itu selalu membencinya kalau dia mulai menunjukkan sifat asli kekanakan yang mudah rewel—oleh sebab itu dia seketika menoleh melalui bahu ketika merasakan tekanan di kasur. Minho sudah berbaring memunggunginya, bernapas lembut dan tenang di balik selimut yang sama dengannya, jarak di antara mereka tidak sampai satu lengan.

Akal sehat Taemin segera menepis segala bibit asumsi penuh bunga yang terancam bertunas. Minho adalah orang yang praktis dan simpel: dia bisa tidur di mana saja dalam kondisi apa saja, sama seperti ketika mereka harus berteduh di emperan toko karena tersesat di tengah perjalanan ke Salar de Uyuni sewaktu dipaksa berbulan madu lima tahun lalu.

“Alasan kau ingin ruangan disterikanl,” ujar Minho, suaranya melayang rendah di tengah keheningan, menggelitik indera pendengaran Taemin, “apakah karena ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?”

“Tidak juga ... tapi ini bisa jadi kesempatan emas kalau-kalau kau merencanakan sesuatu.”

Minho terdiam sejenak. “Kau beri nama apa pada kontakku di ponselmu?”

“Um, Choi Minho?” Malah sebenarnya ‘Tn. Choi Minho’ yang sangat formal karena Taemin tidak benar-benar ingin terbawa emosi manakala Minho menghubunginya hanya untuk membicarakan hal teknis: jangan kunci pintunya, apakah ada paket yang datang, pukul berapa restoran cina di depan kampus Taemin buka.

“Ganti,” perintah Minho singkat dan, karena belum terlalu mengantuk, Taemin melakukannya saat itu juga. Dia mengedit informasi kontak Minho, menghapus semua huruf, tapi kemudian ibu jarinya melayang tak yakin.

“‘Sayang’?”

Minho menggulingkan badan menjadi telentang, kedua lengan ditekuk sebagai alas bagian belakang kepalanya. Dia merenung memandangi langit-langit yang remang, lalu menoleh ke arah Taemin. “Pakai saja sesuatu yang sederhana tapi menjijikkan, seperti ‘Sang Belahan Jiwa’ atau ‘Muara Benang Merahku’.”

“Oke.”

Minho mengerjapkan mata. “Kau tidak keberatan?”

“Kalau kau tidak berniat mengerjaiku, tidak ada alasan untuk keberatan.” Taemin membaca ulang hasil ketikannya, menekan ‘Simpan’, kemudian mengembalikan ponsel ke nakas sebelum melorotkan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya mengenai bantal lagi. Dia menoleh. “Bagaimana denganmu?”

Minho memunggungi Taemin lagi. “Yang kedua.”

“Baguslah. Serasi.”

“Yeah.”

Dan itu adalah percakapan terakhir mereka. Taemin tidak dapat membawa dirinya bertanya apakah dia tadi terlihat oke, atau apakah Minho masih jengkel padanya, karena dia tidak lagi memiliki kewenangan untuk itu.

~~~

Agaknya Nyonya Lee sengaja memberitahu adanya pembuatan acara realitas pada mereka di detik terakhir karena Taemin mendapati bahwa semua rekan kerjanya telah mengetahui hal itu. Entah kapan pihak televisi menyelinap ke kantor dan meminta izin mengambil gambar serta mewawancarai beberapa orang. Bos Taemin, yang biasanya hanya mengenakan baju hangat kedodoran serta rambut awut-awutan, menyambutnya dengan penampilan perlente.

“Ingat aku kalau kau jadi artis internasional,” bisik Kim Kibum, rekan kerjanya, yang terang-terangan memperbarui cat rambutnya. Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Taemin, lelaki itu pura-pura terkesiap kaget. “Ah, tunggu. Mungkin _aku_ yang akan menjadi terkenal.”

Taemin memicingkan mata.

“Aku adalah teman baikmu yang akan diwawancarai,” jelas Kibum penuh semangat setelah menjulurkan kepala melewati monitor-monitor komputer dan memastikan belum ada kamera yang dinyalakan. Dia terkekeh. “Bisa kau bayangkan itu? Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan jadi teman suportif yang hanya memuji dan mendukungmu. Aku juga akan mengerahkan selera humorku yang cerdas, sedikit saja. Ingat lelucon hits buatanku yang membuat semua orang bergulingan tertawa di pesta tahun baru kemarin? Aku akan menggunakannya.”

“Tidak, kumohon jangan,” erang Taemin sambil menyalakan komputer. Sejatinya Kibum sudah mengungkapkan lelucon yang sama di setiap perkumpulan. “Bersikaplah biasa, kumohon. Aku sudah muak dengan pencitraan.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

Taemin mengedikkan bahu, tidak tertarik menjelaskan lebih lanjut karena, selain Minho sudah melarang kata ‘cerai’ diucapkan selama masa pengambilan gambar, mengabarkan keputusan final ini pada rekan kerjanya di hari Senin pagi yang mendung tidak terlihat seperti ide bagus. Untungnya Kibum tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lebih lama dan memilih merecoki Taemin dengan sudut rahangnya yang terlihat lebih bagus di kamera.

“Mohon perhatian semuanya.” Jinki menepukkan kedua tangan dari dekat pintu, dengan efektif membungkam segala dengung percakapan yang tadinya memenuhi ruangan. Pagi ini dia muncul di dapur dengan pakaian yang sama seperti kemarin, mungkin tidak tidur sama sekali, tapi energinya melebihi siapa pun. “Kami akan mengambil gambar suasana kerja kalian, tolong bersikaplah santai dan wajar.”

Beberapa orang yang tidak bisa menahan antusiasme terdengar cekikikan sedikit, tapi segera memasang ekspresi serius. Jinki memberi isyarat dan kamera dinyalakan. Selama beberapa jenak, tidak ada yang berbicara kecuali keletuk jemari di atas kibor terlepas dari petunjuk untuk bersikap wajar, lalu Jinki mengatakan itu cukup dan ruangan kembali dipenuhi dengung percakapan. Jinki berlalu ke ruangan lain bersama para kru. Pelan-pelan Kibum mencondongkan badan ke samping.

“Pst, hei, menurutmu mendingan aku berkata kalau kau sahabatku atau teman baikku? Mana yang lebih kasual?”

Taemin mendesah frustrasi sambil menggaruk kulit kepala menggunakan pangkal pena tabletnya. Dari tadi dia hanya berhasil mengupayakan sebuah titik di layar. “Mana saja.”

“Kau sedikit uring-uringan untuk ukuran tokoh utama acara bahagia.”

“Karena aku tidak menginginkannya? Sungguh, hidupku bukan barang dagangan. Semua ini konyol.”

“Woah, tunggu dulu.” Kibum memutar kursi hingga menghadap Taemin, matanya sebesar piring. “Maksudmu kau tidak menginginkan ini? Lalu siapa yang menyetujuinya?” Kibum terkesiap dramatis sambil menyambar pundak Taemin. “Suamimu?”

“Ibuku.”

Segera saja Kibum maklum. “Aku turut berduka, kalau begitu.”

Taemin memberengut lagi dan menatap layar tabletnya yang kosong kecuali titik yang entah bagaimana lebih tebal dari sesaat lalu. Dia menghapusnya, lalu mendapati bayangan orang muncul di belakangnya.

“Ada yang bisa kubantu?” tanya Taemin, mengetahui benar juru kamera dengan rambut berminyak itu yang berdiri di belakangnya. Pria itu sedikit mengangkat bahu.

“Hanya ingin merekam sedikit soal pekerjaanmu. Kau bisa menggambar sesuatu dan menjelaskan apa yang sedang kaulakukan.”

Taemin melirik bosnya di ujung lain ruangan yang mengacungkan ibu jari penuh persetujuan—tentu saja, agensi iklan mereka bisa meraup lebih banyak klien dengan publikasi ini—lalu mengembuskan napas keras dan menegakkan pundak, senyumnya sudah terplaster lebar. Di hadapan moncong kamera, dia kembali menjadi Lee Taemin yang sedikit ceroboh tapi ceria luar biasa. Dia mulai berbicara sedikit tentang gambaran umum pekerjaannya sebagai ilustrator, lalu berpura-pura dia sedang menggambar sesuatu yang diinginkan kliennya.

Ini baru hari kedua dan dia semakin merasa menjadi seorang badut. Sungguh luar biasa mental para selebritas di luar sana, tapi barangkali jaminan finansial yang dijanjikan memang dapat membuat saraf siapa pun menjadi kebas. Ketika juru kamera berkata itu cukup, Taemin mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang didapatnya dari semua ini. Manfaat publikasi akan diambil orang tuanya, yang lahan-lahan propertinya dipertontonkan secara mengagumkan. Sedangkan dirinya dan Minho ... mereka tidak mendapat apa-apa. Satu hal yang mereka inginkan adalah perpisahan, tapi dengan semua kamera yang membuntuti, mereka bahkan tidak bisa membicarakan itu dengan tenang.

Beberapa menit sebelum jam istirahat siang, Jinki memberitahunya untuk berkutat dengan ponsel, sehingga ketika para rekan kerjanya memilih cepat-cepat beranjak dari meja untuk mengisi perut, dia akan memberikan kesan mendahulukan pelepasan rindu pada suami yang baru dipisahkan selama empat jam.

Kamera dinyalakan. Bos Taemin berkata mereka semua bisa istirahat, dan diiringi desah lega pura-pura, orang-orang keluar dari ruangan. Taemin menatap layar ponselnya, di mana kontak bernama ‘Sang Belahan Jiwa’ terpampang jelas, menanti hubungannya tersambung. Semoga kamera tidak menangkap bahwa riwayat panggilan mereka yang terakhir adalah bulan lalu, kalau tidak salah itu sewaktu Minho salah pencet.

“Halo?” Sehingga, suara Minho memberikan empasan tersendiri bagi Taemin. Sesuatu yang membuat ujung-ujung jarinya tergelitik sampai-sampai dia harus mengepalkan tangannya yang berada di atas paha.

“Hei.”

“Suaramu kedengaran agak lemas. Kau sudah makan sesuatu siang ini?”

Taemin tidak pernah suka ketika pembicaraan di telepon menggunakan mode _loudspeaker_ , tetapi pertanyaan Minho barusan, yang terdengar begitu tulus, membuatnya sekilas berpikir seharusnya mode _loudspeaker_ dijadikan sesuatu yang ilegal. Pembicaraan ini seharusnya menjadi miliknya semata, yang kemudian terasa ironis karena Minho justru tidak akan terdengar begini jika tidak demi penonton.

“Belum, aku ingin meneleponmu lebih dulu.”

Minho terkekeh rendah. “Anak bodoh. Segeralah makan siang, hm? Aku juga berniat segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan cepat-cepat makan.”

“Jangan paksakan dirimu.”

“Tidak akan, Sayang. Aku masih harus pulang ke rumah nanti malam.”

“Um.” Taemin bertingkah malu-malu sebagian untuk pencitraan, sebagian lainnya karena dia memang tidak terbiasa. “Aku akan memasak sesuatu malam ini, jangan lupa.”

“Itu yang kutunggu-tunggu seharian ini,” Minho menimpali ringan. Taemin tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi lelaki itu kini, walaupun sedikit-sedikit dia tahu keberadaan kamera akan meluruskan segala kerut dan kernyit yang biasanya muncul manakala Minho mengobrol dengannya.

“Baiklah. Semangat?”

“Kau juga, bersemangatlah.” Minho tertawa. “Sampai nanti malam.”

Taemin melirik Jinki yang rupanya tidak protes dengan durasi telepon yang pendek itu. “Sampai nanti.”

Ruangan benar-benar kosong kecuali untuk dirinya, dan Jinki memintanya berjalan keluar ruangan, mungkin sebagai penutup adegan. “Baiklah, sudah selesai. Kerja bagus, semuanya,” panggil Jinki, dan menyeruaklah orang-orang dari berbagai tempat persembunyian mereka. Jinki menatap Taemin. “Bagianmu sudah selesai. Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti.”

Kalimat terakhir Jinki, yang secara ketat merupakan perkataan bisnis, terdengar jauh lebih autentik ketimbang bisikan mesra Minho dari telepon. Taemin tersenyum kecil, merasa sedih sekaligus geli, tapi terutama yang pertama.

~~~

Seusai kerja, yang mana Taemin dijemput oleh sopir keluarganya yang sudah lama sekali tidak dijumpainya lantaran selama ini dia menumpang mobil Minho atau angkutan umum, Taemin disambut oleh Junghee di ruang tamu. Wanita itu mengenakan kacamata tebal berbingkai hitam dan rambutnya dikucir kuda seadanya, maka Taemin seketika paham bahwa semua penampilan hangat di pertemuan pertama mereka tidak lebih dari usaha memberikan kesan pertama yang baik. Usaha itu berhasil; Taemin lumayan menyukainya sampai sekarang.

“Hari ini sudah selesai. Kami akan kembali untuk mengambil gambar besok sore, ketika kalian berjalan-jalan dan kemudian makan malam di salah satu rumah makan. Hanya itu jadwalnya.”

Terdengar terlalu indah untuk bisa dipercaya, jadi Taemin diam saja. Junghee tertawa mendapatkan kesangsian tanpa suara tersebut.

“Kami sudah berdiskusi dengan Minho. Karena kemungkinan dia tidak bisa diganggu gugat selama beberapa waktu, kami akan mendahulukan adegan-adegan pendek yang mudah serta wawancara dengan beberapa pihak lain. Jangan khawatir soal kamera-kamera yang ada di rumah, kami akan mengambil hampir semuanya, kecuali yang berada di ruang pengakuan karena kita akan menggunakan tempat itu dari waktu ke waktu. Kami sudah mendapatkan sebagian besar yang kami perlukan di rumah ini.”

Junghee berbicara dengan nada otoritas yang Taemin pikir seharusnya menjadi porsi Jinki. Saat mengungkit hal ini, Junghee tertawa kaget, lagi-lagi tampak tersipu sambil memelintir sejumput rambut di ruas telunjuknya.

“Jinki semacam memintaku melakukan ini. Dia sedang sibuk di dalam.”

“Pasti menyenangkan,” cetus Taemin sebelum sempat dicegah. “Maksudku, bisa bekerja bersama-sama. Kalian pasti punya keterpautan lebih tinggi dari sesama rekan kerja, tidak peduli meski kalian berusaha mempertahankan hubungan profesional.”

“Yah, Jinki tipe yang sangat fokus pada pekerjaannya, tapi harus diakui dia sedikit lebih lembut padaku. Hanya _seedikit_.” Junghee menyatukan ujung ibu jari dan telunjuknya untuk menekankan kata terakhirnya. Lalu dia menurunkan tangan lagi dan tersenyum lebar. “Tapi, sebagai gantinya, aku juga harus bekerja keras untuk memenuhi ekspektasinya. Bukankah itu inti dari sepasang belahan jiwa, berusaha untuk menyamakan level pandangan kalian supaya tidak ada yang bekerja lebih keras dibanding lainnya dalam mempertahankan hubungan?”

Itu pertama kali Taemin merasa ditampar, padahal selama ini dia sudah sering berkubang dalam omong kosong soal jodoh dan belahan jiwa. Dengan berat hati dia mengakui hubungannya bersama Minho hanya mementingkan _aku_ , bukan _kami_ , karena sejak awal mereka sama-sama tidak berniat melepaskan ego masing-masing dari pajangan tertinggi. Dia merasa dipenuhi dendam karena tidak bisa menikmati masa muda, sedangkan Minho merasa lebih penting karena mendapatkan uang lebih cepat daripada Taemin.

Taemin memandangi Junghee, memperhatikan setiap fitur wajahnya yang tegas namun memberikan kesan bersahaja. Sama seperti semua kehidupan sibuk tapi sempurna yang mengelilingi wanita itu. Tenggorokan Taemin seperti tercekat. “Kalian adalah pasangan serasi,” komentarnya dengan suara serak.

“Um, terima kasih? Jujur saja aku tidak terlalu suka ketika seseorang memuji kejodohan kami di tempat kerja, tapi aku tetap tersanjung—” Junghee berhenti bicara mendadak, matanya mengerjap mendapati Taemin telah menunduk dalam-dalam, air mata menetes ke pangkuan. “Taemin?”

“Maaf.” Tangan Taemin mengepal kuat. Dia berusaha memasukkan kembali emosinya, tapi itu justru membuatnya terisak keras. Air mata ditumpasnya dengan kepalan tangan dan dia diganjar dengan lebih banyak air mata. “Maaf, jangan pedulikan ini. Sejak melewati usia dua lima, aku lebih sering menangis. Mungkin karena semakin tua. Maafkan aku.”

Junghee membungkus kepalan tangan Taemin, meremasnya lembut. Saat Taemin mendongak, wanita itu sudah tersenyum. “Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Kita semua punya momen di mana kita tidak bisa menahan emosi.”

Sungguh, Junghee tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Wanita itu mestinya tidak lebih dari orang yang berusaha mengeruk kehidupan pribadinya, tapi nyatanya Taemin merasa lebih nyaman bersamanya ketimbang belahan jiwanya sendiri. Tidak ada orang yang sempat menepuk bahu dan mengembangkan hatinya sejak keputusan berpisah diajukan. Taemin merasa menyedihkan karena orang pertama yang dijadikan wadah curahan emosinya bukan orang tua atau temannya, tetapi juga lega karena beban di dadanya dapat terangkat sedikit.

Taemin berusaha menarik tangannya, yang tidak ditolak Junghee. Pelan-pelan, kehangatan cenderung lembap telapak tangan Junghee menghilang dari jangkauan Taemin. “Terima kasih. Aku harus pergi.”

“Istirahatlah. Tidur yang nyenyak, minum yang banyak,” kata Junghee. “Kalau perlu, kau bisa membicarakan ini dengan Minho. Membagi masalah bersama belahan jiwamu dapat lebih meringankan bebanmu daripada yang kau sangka.”

Ada dorongan tangis yang mengancam meledak di pangkal tenggorokan Taemin. Bagaimana mungkin dia melakukannya jika masalahnya ini justru berkaitan dengan belahan jiwanya. Tetap saja dia berterima kasih dan beranjak berdiri, Junghee menyusul.

“Tidak bisa?” Junghee pasti bisa membaca pikirannya. Taemin tersenyum sekilas dan menggeleng.

“Aku tahu ini mungkin tidak akan kau lakukan, tapi kau bisa meneleponku semisal semuanya terlalu berat kau tanggung sendiri. Aku pandai memisahkan urusan kerja dan pribadi, dan aku adalah penyimpan rahasia terbaik.”

“Kau memang terlihat seperti orang semacam itu.”

Junghee meremas lengan Taemin, tersenyum, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan keibuan yang hangat. Mata Taemin memanas lagi; dia memejam, sekarang membiarkan air mata bergulir sesuka hati. Seandainya ibunya seperti Junghee—tidak, seandainya dia memiliki teman seperti Junghee, yang siap merengkuhnya tak peduli kondisi yang sedang dia hadapi, barangkali Taemin tidak akan terperosok dalam situasi ini. Mungkin dia akan lebih cepat mengumpulkan ketenangan dirinya, mungkin malahan dia sudah bisa tertawa-tawa penuh percaya diri, bukannya mengerut dalam raganya sendiri dengan berbagai emosi menggerogotinya tanpa ampun.

“Seseorang akan menemukan kita,” kata Junghee, dengan cepat mendorong Taemin ke belakang melalui lengannya. Wanita itu tersenyum main-main. “Ini juga akan menjadi rahasia kita, aku bisa jamin itu.”

“Dan rahasia apa,” sela Minho, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi wajah kaku, “yang mungkin kalian sembunyikan dariku?”


	5. Chapter 5

Harus diakui, meskipun loyalitas bukan landasan utama dari hubungan mereka, kecemburuan adalah rasa yang paling sering membara di antara keduanya. Taemin menyadari dirinya posesif, dan Minho tidak suka kalah dari orang lain, maka setiap sentuhan dan kerlingan mata dari pihak ketiga selalu berhasil menyulut sebuah pertengkaran. Mereka saling bentak, kadang sampai melibatkan kepalan tangan dan cakaran kuku, tapi biasanya waktu dapat meredakan semburan emosi tersebut.

Pernah suatu kali Minho memergoki Taemin sedang membantu seorang rekan kerja yang tumit tinggi sepatunya tersangkut pada jeruji besi penutup selokan—lengan memegangi pinggang wanita itu dengan ringan dan tangan lain terulur ke bawah—dan Minho seperti kesetanan. Dia menarik tudung jaket Taemin ke belakang, menampar pipinya keras-keras, sebelum menyeretnya ke mobil. Sebagai perbandingan, Taemin pernah membakar mobil Minho yang didapatinya sempat mengangkut seorang pria muda berwajah teramat menarik di bangku penumpang.

Akan tetapi, hari ini, mendadak Taemin mendapati dirinya tidak ingat berapa lama wajarnya mereka saling bertengkar. Apakah semalaman terlalu sebentar untuk ganjaran akibat sebuah pelukan? Ataukah Taemin adalah bajingan tidak tahu diri yang merasa resah karena didiamkan sepanjang makan malam? Junghee bukanlah orang yang patut dicurigai, dan pelukan mereka adalah apa pun kecuali perselingkuhan.

Makan malam selesai ketika kerongkongan Taemin tak mampu lagi dijejali makanan. Minho sudah naik ke kamar sejak sepuluh menit lalu, atau mungkin pergi ke bulan, Taemin tidak akan tahu. Dia mendorong kursi mundur, mendapatkan tatapan penuh makna dari Tuan Kang, kemudian balas tersenyum lemah. Orang paling tidak peka sekalipun akan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi di antara mereka.

Rupanya Minho ada di kamar, duduk di sisi ranjang yang memunggungi pintu. Dia tidak memaki, tidak memukul, apalagi mendamprat Taemin setelah menyaksikan pemandangan sore tadi—dia sekadar berjalan cepat melewati Taemin dan Junghee. Namun, kebungkamannya memberikan rasa tidak adil yang jauh lebih besar dari yang pernah diterima Taemin darinya. Dia menangisi masalah mereka berdua, demi Tuhan, apakah semua itu patut disalahkan?

Taemin menutup pintu pelan-pelan, lalu berjalan ke laci untuk mengambil ponsel dan _charger_ sebagai jaga-jaga. Sekilas dia melirik Minho, yang masih bergeming seperti maneken, lalu berjalan ke pintu lagi.

“Mau ke mana?” Suara Minho yang dingin menembus keheningan. Taemin masih menggenggam kenop pintu, urung membukanya.

“Tidur di kamar yang lain.”

“Oh. Setelah memeluk wanita, kau sadar tidur bersama seorang lelaki adalah sesuatu yang menjijikkan?”

Akhirnya Taemin menoleh, dan seketika matanya berserobok dengan milik Minho yang berada di ujung ranjang. “Kupikir aku justru bersikap peduli padamu,” ujarnya perlahan, “dengan menyediakan ruang sendiri.”

“Aku tidak berpikir perlu sendirian sekarang.”

“Oke.” Taemin mengembalikan peranti elektroniknya di laci dan tetap bertahan di sana, menyandarkan pinggul ke pinggir laci sambil bersedekap. “Jadi?”

“Jelaskan,” kata Minho. Semakin lama dia memadu pandang dengan Taemin, semakin Taemin merasa tatapan mata itu tidak benar-benar ditujukan padanya. Seolah-olah Minho berusaha mencari sesuatu di ujung belakang tempurung kepala Taemin.

“Kenapa?”

“Aku suamimu.” Minho memutus kontak mata untuk beranjak, kemudian berjalan memutari ranjang hingga berdiri berhadapan dengan Taemin, jarak di antara mereka tidak lebih dari dua meter. Benang merah mereka tergantung longgar di udara, sesuatu yang menjadi sasaran mata Minho saat berujar, “Dan belahan jiwamu.”

“Junghee menghiburku,” kata Taemin tanpa niatan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mereka sebentar lagi akan berpisah, tidak ada artinya bermain rahasia lagi. Minho mendongak cepat, rahangnya lantas mengeras.

“Kenapa?”

“Aku menangis, kau melihatku.”

“Menangis ... karena aku?”

Taemin menatap Minho lekat-lekat. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa mengekang emosinya di depan Minho, sehingga semua kesedihan yang sempat mencekik lehernya sore tadi hanya terasa seperti semburan angin dingin di tempat yang jauh. “Karena segalanya, tapi terutama situasi kita. Pasangan macam apa yang kehidupannya disorot kamera selama dua puluh empat jam, padahal mereka berniat pisah?”

“Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku.”

“Membicarakan ini denganmu tidak akan membantu. Kau sendiri tahu itu.”

“Apa kau tahu betapa berisiko membicarakan semua ini pada orang lain, apalagi orang itu berhubungan dengan media?”

Balasan untuk membela diri sudah berada di ujung lidah Taemin, tapi dia mencegahnya keluar. Dia membiarkan pandangan matanya jatuh pada lantai. Argumen Minho tidak salah: Junghee adalah seorang penulis dari sebuah stasiun televisi. Boleh saja korporasi yang menaunginya dimiliki oleh orang tua Taemin, tapi membelot ke perusahaan lain yang dengan senang hati mengekspos kehidupan orang lain bukanlah perkara sulit.

Sudut mata Taemin mendapati kaki Minho telah berada di dekatnya, tepat di depannya. Dia melirik ke atas dan segera menemukan seraut wajah yang terlihat begitu letih.

“Jangan lakukan itu lagi,” kata Minho, suaranya dingin, berkebalikan dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Taemin mengambil kesimpulan sorot mata memang tidak bisa membohongi siapa pun. “Kau dengar aku? Taemin, kau sudah beberapa kali seperti ini.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Perlukah kita membicarakan ini di depan seorang konselor?”

Taemin menunduk lagi dan menggelengkan kepala. Dalam dunia Minho—dan juga di dunia tempat dia dibesarkan, sejujurnya—memanggil seorang ahli yang bisa dibayar mahal selalu menjadi jalan keluar nomor satu. Sementara pola pikir itu tidak salah, yang diinginkan Taemin hanyalah seorang teman yang, meski sesi terapinya telah berakhir, tetap sudi memeluknya dan mengundangnya ke rumah untuk menonton film. Dia memerlukan sebuah ketulusan, bukan pencitraan yang hilang secepat sambaran kilat kamera.

Sejujur-jujurnya, dia masih kurang yakin terhadap segala konsep perpisahan ini. Tentu, dia tidak menganggap Minho sebagai seorang sandaran hidupnya, suaka dari kegilaan dunia, tapi tetap saja Semesta telah menunjuk Minho sebagai sebagian hatinya. Semestinya itu berarti hal yang besar; Taemin ingin diberitahu bahwa itu adalah hal yang besar. Dia ingin seseorang yang mengenalnya dengan baik berkata bahwa keraguannya wajar, bahwa seharusnya perpisahan dipikirkan belakangan, bahwa seharusnya perpisahan merupakan opsi terakhir setelah semua cara lain diupayakan.

Tapi tidak ada yang mengenal Taemin dengan baik kecuali Minho, dan lelaki itu yang mati-matian memperjuangkan perpisahan mereka.

“Taemin.”

“Aku akan bersikap kooperatif,” gumam Taemin, terlambat menyadari suaranya sudah pecah. Dia mengatur napas selama beberapa saat, lalu mendongak dengan seulas senyum datar. “Aku akan tersenyum sebaik mungkin di depan kamera besok, jadi jangan merundungku malam ini.”

Taemin mendorong dirinya dari tepi laci dan berjalan ke ranjang. Sejatinya dia tidak mengantuk, tapi berpindah ke ruangan mana pun, selama matanya terbuka, Minho akan tetap membebaninya meski tanpa kata-kata. Dia menyibak selimut, mengangkat satu lututnya ke atas kasur, dan berhenti begitu merasakan dua lengan kokoh memeluknya dari belakang.

Dada Taemin terasa seperti diremas dan dipelintir. “Tidak ada kamera di kamar ini.” Tidak ada reaksi dari Minho, jadi Taemin berusaha meronta. “Minho, serius. Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?”

Tangan Minho menangkap milik Taemin, menyimpannya di depan perut. “Jangan bergerak. Sebentar saja.”

“Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda lagi.”

Akan tetapi, Minho hanya ber- _sst_ pelan, beban tubuhnya seolah dilimpahkan seluruhnya pada Taemin. Panas tubuh lelaki itu, denyut jantung yang menekan lembut punggungnya, helaian rambut yang menggelitik pundaknya, semua itu terasa asing sekaligus mengintimidasi. Taemin bergidik. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Minho memeluknya erat-erat seperti ini, dan tidak satu pun pelukan yang mereka lakukan berada di waktu-waktu pribadi.

Secepat kedatangannya, secepat itu pula hilangnya eksistensi Minho dari punggung Taemin. “Aku yang akan tidur di kamar lain,” kata Minho, pelan-pelan menjauh. “Tapi bukan karena aku jijik padamu.”

Saat Taemin menoleh melewati bahu, lelaki itu sudah menutup pintu dari luar.

~~~

Mereka tidak sekadar berjalan-jalan biasa: mereka mengelilingi taman luas yang merupakan bagian dari salah satu perumahan mewah milik Lee Group di distrik Gangnam. Ketika Minho dan Taemin datang, para kru televisi sudah selesai mengambil sebagian besar gambar di sepanjang jalan dan bentuk rumah-rumah yang ada—barangkali nantinya durasi tayang mereka akan lebih sedikit ketimbang semua properti yang dipamerkan. Beberapa penata rias segera menyerbu dan mendudukkan mereka di sepasang kursi lipat, sedangkan Junghee berjalan riang menghampiri keduanya.

Taemin baru saja melirik wanita itu ketika mendapati Minho meraih tangannya yang berada di atas pangkuan. Dia menoleh, tapi Minho berkutat dengan ponsel seolah tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa.

“Hai. Bagaimana kabar kalian?” Junghee berdiri di dekat mereka, tapi tidak sedekat itu sampai mengganggu pekerjaan penata rias. Dia bukannya tidak menyadari gestur protektif Minho dan justru menyeringai karenanya. “Maaf sudah membuat kalian cuti setengah hari dari pekerjaan.”

“Tidak masalah,” jawab Taemin, agak terdistraksi oleh jemari Minho yang menggenggam ruas-ruas jarinya dengan erat. “Apa yang kita lakukan hari ini?”

Junghee mulai menjelaskan soal lari sore, mungkin didahului sedikit peregangan yang dilakukan bersama-sama, nantinya mereka akan pergi ke Myeongdong dengan mengendarai mobil Minho yang sudah dipasangi kamera. Tidak salah lagi akan banyak orang yang mereka temui, tapi memang itu tujuannya.

“Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?” sela Minho tiba-tiba sambil mengusap buku jari Taemin menggunakan ibu jarinya. Taemin menoleh, sedikit terkejut; Junghee juga ikut terdiam. “Sebenarnya kau tidak pernah terlalu nyaman berada di depan orang banyak, bukan begitu? Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?”

“Aku ... um, akan berusaha. Terima kasih?” gumam Taemin. “Kita sudah melakukan ini selama lima tahun.”

“Ya, tapi kali ini kau akan dengan sengaja menjadi pajangan di depan orang banyak.” Minho memperbaiki posisi duduk tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangannya. “Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, katakan kapan saja.”

Taemin tidak bisa lebih bingung lagi. Bukankah kemarin dia sudah bilang akan bersikap kooperatif? Atau mungkin Minho menyalahartikan kekooperatifan yang dibicarakannya sebagai sesuatu yang lain. Taemin berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan dan tidak diizinkan. Dia menatap Minho, yang tersenyum halus seakan mendukung apa pun yang hendak dikatakannya.

“Uh, oke?” Taemin berusaha mencari-cari konspirasi ke dalam mata Minho, tapi tidak menemukan satu pun. Tidak nyaman, dia menoleh ke arah Junghee. “Apakah tidak apa-apa?”

“Tidak apa-apa, tentu saja. Sebisa mungkin kami mengambil kehidupan nyata kalian; jika kau sedikit-banyak merasa perlu menghindar, kami tidak akan memaksa,” kata Junghee, menekankan telapak tangan ke pundak Taemin, lalu berjalan pergi. Segera saja Taemin melesatkan sorot mata menuntut pada Minho, tetapi lelaki itu justru memberikan ekspresi simpatik.

“Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau harus berhenti sebelum merasa terlalu tidak nyaman.”

Keseriusan dalam suara Minho sedikit menakutinya. Taemin menghadap depan lagi  dan memejamkan mata sesuai instruksi seorang penata rias, lalu bergumam pelan, “Bukankah _dia_ yang membuat tidak nyaman dengan terlalu memanjakanku seperti ini?”

Wanita di depannya tertawa kecil. “Itu menyenangkan. Kuharap suamiku juga sebaik Minho.”

Taemin bisa merasakan Minho meremas tangannya untuk terakhir kali sebelum melepaskannya. Saat membuka mata kembali, lelaki itu sudah berjalan keluar dari kerumunan sambil meregangkan kedua tangan ke samping. Kemudian Taemin tersadar Minho sangat menggandrungi olahraga, sehingga bisa jadi sikapnya yang aneh ini ditengarai suasana hati yang lumayan baik.

Itu masuk akal, pikir Taemin sambil mengikuti Minho. Setelah sekian lama harus bersikap kasmaran di atas tempat tidur atau di depan meja makan, bisa melemaskan otot di bawah daun-daun yang berguguran dengan kontak fisik seminimal mungkin pasti menyenangkan. Taemin merasa tolol sudah terenyak oleh perlakuan Minho padanya.

Tali sepatu Taemin terlepas, dan dia berjongkok di waktu yang bersamaan dengan Minho. Baiklah, mungkin dia tidak terlalu tolol untuk terbengong-bengong: Minho mengikatkan tali sepatu untuknya tanpa diminta, tanpa menggerutu, dan bahkan membantu Taemin berdiri.

“Perhatikan langkahmu.”

“Ya, oke—apa?”

Minho tersenyum kecil. “Bisa runyam kalau kau sampai keseleo dan tidak bisa melanjutkan proses pengambilan gambar.”

Ah, ya, benar. Bagaimana mungkin Taemin melupakan keberadaan lima kamera yang bersiaga di sekeliling mereka. Dari sudut mata dia bisa melihat Jinki menghampirinya.

“Kita akan mulai mengambil gambar.”

Taemin mengiakan tanpa pikir panjang, tapi Minho memberikan tatapan panjang penuh penilaian pada Jinki sebelum bertanya, “Kau juga terlibat?”

Ekspresi tenang Jinki sedikit berubah. “Maaf?”

“Lupakan saja kalau kau tidak tahu.” Minho memutar tumit, menekankan telapak tangannya pada pangkal punggung Taemin sebagai upaya mendorong lelaki yang lebih muda menjauhi Jinki sekaligus menggiringnya ke jalan setapak. Seorang juru kamera menghampiri mereka.

“Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita berolahraga bersama,” Minho memulai pembicaraan dengan kasual, tangannya masih berada di punggung Taemin meskipun kini pegangannya ringan saja. “Kupikir melakukan ini sesekali bukanlah ide buruk.”

“Yeah, selama ini kita sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing ... tapi bukankah kau sering mampir ke pusat kebugaran sebelum pulang ke rumah?”

Minho membelalakkan mata. “Aku hanya berniat menjaga bentuk tubuhku.”

“Dan aku tidak menuduhmu apa-apa,” balas Taemin setengah bercanda, tapi senyumnya membeku kala mendapati Minho tertawa. Bukan tawa terukur yang biasanya dia berikan, apalagi tawa separuh mengejek yang mana mungkin ditunjukkan di muka publik—lebih tepat disebut senyum yang sangat lebar dan cemerlang, penuh binar yang tidak dikenali Taemin.

“Sayang sekali kau tidak akan mendapatiku melirik orang lain ketika aku bekerja keras hanya untukmu.” Minho mengusap pipi Taemin sekilas menggunakan punggung tangan, sebelum mengayunkan kedua tangan di samping tubuh, melakukan peregangan kecil. Dia mengedarkan pandangan sekilas pada pohon-pohon besar yang memayungi jalan setapak. “Rasanya kita bisa mendapatkan sesuatu di tempat yang indah ini, kan?”

Taemin, masih tersengat oleh sentuhan barusan, agak terlambat menanggapi. Ini pertama kali jejak tangan Minho di kulitnya terasa hangat dan lembut, seolah-olah lelaki itu sengaja mengikuti kontur wajahnya dengan hati-hati untuk membuatnya merasa penuh.

Mereka berlari dan melompat, mengelilingi dan menjelajahi seluk-beluk taman sebagai bentuk promosi terselubung. Selama itu pula, Taemin diam-diam mengamati Minho, mencoba mencari sudut dari topeng keceriaan yang kemudian dapat disingkapnya, tapi tidak menemukan satu pun. Nyatanya, tanda tanya di kepalanya justru terus bertambah seiring Minho menunjukkan gelagat penuh perhatian yang terlalu intim untuk sekadar pertunjukan.

“Kau lapar?” tanya Taemin, setelah mereka duduk berselonjor di atas rerumputan yang menghadap ke arah danau buatan kecil yang indah. Pada dasarnya mereka hanya berolahraga demi kamera, tapi Taemin berkeringat sungguhan, terima kasih pada gaya hidup tidak sehat yang diterapkan semenjak mulai bekerja. “Bagaimana kalau kita makan sesuatu setelah ini. Aku sedang ingin _tteokbokki_.”

Keengganan Minho melintas lagi, kini jauh lebih subtil ketimbang yang ditunjukannya di depan Junghee karena dia lantas menyembunyikannya dengan tawa kecil. “Kau langsung ingin _tteokbokki_ setelah olahraga?”

“Maaf kalau aku bukan penggila kesehatan sepertimu,” dengus Taemin main-main, lalu tersenyum lebar sambil menarik kedua kakinya menjadi menekuk. “Ayolah. Setelahnya, kita bisa membakar lemak dengan jalan-jalan lagi.”

Minho terkekeh seraya mengacak-acak rambut Taemin. “Aku kalah,” katanya, lalu mengecup ubun-ubunnya. “Ayo kita berangkat. Kedengarannya menyenangkan.”

Taemin bersorak senang dan tertawa-tawa, dan Jinki berkata itu cukup. Senyum Taemin segera melorot; dia bersiap untuk berdiri, tapi lengan Minho justru jatuh ke pundaknya, menariknya ke dalam pelukan erat.

“Baiklah, kita bisa pergi setelah membereskan yang di sini,” kata Jinki, sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Minho sendiri tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melepaskan Taemin dalam waktu dekat—dia justru mulai menepuk-nepuk punggung Taemin seperti sedang menenangkan bayi.

“Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menurutmu kehidupan kami,” kata Minho, “tapi tidak akan ada hal menakjubkan yang terjadi di jalanan. Mentang-mentang Taemin mantan artis cilik, bukan berarti dia akan dikerubuti penggemar.”

“Tapi kalian populer,” sahut Jinki tenang. “Kami sudah melakukan riset. Kalian fenomenal dan kontroversial di saat-saat pertama keberadaan benang merah kalian diketahui. Kalian sudah sering berseliweran di layar kaca, dan bahkan akun Instagram kalian diikuti jutaan pengguna lainnya.”

“Kita sudah setuju,” ujar Taemin, tapi suaranya terbenam jaket parasut Minho, yang omong-omong semakin membekap wajahnya. Minho memeluknya lebih erat.

“Aku tidak tahu persetujuan macam apa yang dilakukan mertuaku bersama kalian, tapi kami akan segera pulang kalau yang kau inginkan adalah komentar negatif dari orang-orang yang bahkan tidak peduli pada keberadaan kami.”

Taemin mendorong dada Minho keras-keras, menatapnya ngeri. “Apa yang terjadi padamu? Selama ini kita baik-baik saja, kan?”

“Ya, tapi kita tidak akan tahu.”

“Minho, kau jadi aneh.”

“Tidak, Taemin. Aku berusaha melindungimu.”

Taemin ternganga tidak percaya. “Setelah semua yang terjadi? Kau memutuskan menjadi kesatria berkuda putih di momen ini, ketika semua kamera mengikuti kita?”

“Dengar, momennya memang kurang pas, tapi aku memaknai ucapanku. Aku berusaha melindungimu.”

“Tidak, berhentilah. Kau membuatku bingung dan takut.”

Minho berhenti berusaha menggapai tangan Taemin. Air mukanya mengeras. “Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, oke?”

“Hal buruk apa yang mungkin terjadi padaku lagi? Kita sudah mendapatkan semuanya, mulai dari teror telepon di malam hari sampai surat ancaman ... tidak, seharusnya tidak kukatakan itu semua.” Taemin mendesah, tapi kemudian tetap menatap Minho tajam. “Poinku adalah semestinya kau tidak mengkhawatirkan ini. Baru kemarin aku menemui klienku di Myeongdong dan aku masih utuh sampai sekarang.”

“Bukan kebencian saja yang kukhawatirkan. Kau tidak pernah suka dengan kerumunan orang banyak, bukan begitu? Aku tidak suka semisal kau merasa tidak nyaman hanya karena kita harus melakukan ini.”

Suara Minho meninggi dan, entah kebetulan atau tidak, menimbulkan kecipuk lirih di danau yang juga menyadarkan keduanya bahwa mereka tidak sendirian di sana. Berpasang-pasang mata mengarah pada mereka: ada yang mengangkat alis, sementara yang lain bersedekap atau sekadar mematung. Taemin memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara berbau rumput basah sebanyak mungkin ke dada. Perlahan dia mengembuskannya lagi.

“Maaf,” tapi Minho yang pertama kali bicara. Dia menunduk, kernyitan kening membuat dia tampak marah meskipun Taemin mengenali ekspresi itu sebagai kegugupan. “Aku hanya berusaha melindungimu. Tidak tahu caranya, tapi berusaha semampuku.”

“Aku tahu. Tidak mengerti, tapi tahu,” gumam Taemin. Biasanya maaf tidak berada dalam kamus mereka karena keduanya berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan argumen masing-masing sampai akhir—sampai terlupakan.

Minho meliriknya. “Kita akan melakukan ini, seperti keinginanmu.”

“Tidak.” Lalu Taemin ragu sejenak. “Maksudku, kita akan pulang kalau salah satu dari kita merasa tidak nyaman.”

“Begitukah?” Suara Minho sedikit tergeragap seakan tidak menyangka Taemin akan menyetujui penawarannya begitu saja. Mereka berdua terdiam, duduk memeluk lutut atau bersila tanpa melihat wajah satu sama lain. Minho lantas berdeham. “Kalau begitu ... bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?”

Taemin mengangguk—dan lagi-lagi Minho membantunya berdiri. Tidak sampai sedetik mereka menjejakkan kaki di rumput yang lembut, para kru televisi bertepuk tangan bersama-sama, mengejutkan mereka dan burung-burung yang sempat bersembunyi di dahan pohon. Taemin membelalakkan mata seraya mengedarkan pandangan.

“Itu tadi percakapan yang bagus. Pertama kalinya aku melihat ketulusan kalian terpancar sungguhan,” kata Jinki sambil tersenyum lebar. “Maaf, tadinya kami memang berniat mengepak barang-barang, tapi pembicaraan kalian terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan.”

Taemin tersentak dari keterkejutannya, lantas mencengkeram kerah jaket Minho secara tidak percaya dan berdesis penuh kecurigaan, “Kau merencanakan ini?”

“Aku—tidak.” Minho meneguk ludah, seiring cengkeraman di kerahnya melonggar, perlahan jemarinya melingkari pergelangan tangan Taemin dan menurunkannya. “Aku tidak tahu.”

Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pernyataan itu. Minho terlihat terlalu tulus, terlalu sungguh-sungguh.

“Baiklah, kita akan pindah lokasi sungguhan kali ini,” kata Jinki puas. “Kuharap kalian mempertahankan kecocokan yang sama nanti. Ini yang kutunggu-tunggu dari kalian sejak awal, sejujurnya.”

“Kupikir kita perlu membicarakan ini nanti,” kata Taemin pada Minho, kemudian beranjak berdiri, menyelamatkan diri dari beragam sensasi yang menyembur dadanya seperti cat warna.


	6. Chapter 6

“Kau masih berpikir kita perlu bicara?” desah Minho, memijat-mijat kedua pundak Taemin dengan prihatin, sementara Taemin memuntahkan isi perutnya ke kloset. “Maksudku, aku tidak keberatan, tapi kita harus memperhatikan satu sama lain, ya kan? Kau ...” Minho mendesah lagi, menjulurkan tangan ke atas untuk menguyur kloset meski mungkin Taemin belum selesai. “Kau tidak dalam kondisi prima untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.”

Seluruh bagian wajah Taemin panas, mulai dari mata sampai ke tenggorokan. Sejak awal dia tidak benar-benar menyenangi cita rasa jajanan pinggir jalan, tapi dia harus menjejalkan semua makanan pedas dan berminyak itu ke kerongkongannya demi menghindari citra seorang putra bangsawan yang pilih-pilih. Untung saja dia tidak muntah saat itu juga, di antara sekian banyak orang dan kamera-kamera yang mengarah pada mereka.

Sejujurnya dia tahu, segera setelah tiba di Myeongdong yang terasa pengap akibat kepadatan manusia serta keberadaan pemanggang maupun kompor yang membara dari setiap gerai di pinggir jalan, cepat atau lambat dia akan meledak. Pencahayaan yang digunakan dalam pengambilan gambar seperti membakar kulitnya, tapi terutama adalah keberadaan Minho di sisinya. Sikap Minho adalah sumber ketidaknyamanan yang terbesar. Hanya dalam satu malam lelaki itu berubah. Masalahnya, Minho tidak memberitahukan perubahan ini sebelumnya, sehingga sepanjang waktu Taemin hanya bisa menebak-nebak di antara senyum lebar serta keceriaan yang diumbarnya di hadapan kamera.

Dengan tangan gemetar dia mendorong dada Minho menjauh. “Aku akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Pergi sana.” Tapi kemudian dia kembali mengingat _corn dog_ berukuran raksasa yang sudah dimakannya dan perutnya bergolak lagi. Hanya cairan asam lambung kekuningan yang dimuntahkannya, panas dan lengket, tapi membuatnya bisa bernapas setelah itu.

“Aku tidak berpikir begitu.” Minho mengguyur kloset untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu menggiring Taemin ke wastafel dan mencuci mukanya. “Serius, kupikir kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak memaksakan diri dan berhenti ketika rasanya terlalu berlebihan?”

Taemin mencengkeram pinggiran wastafel dengan lebih kuat. Matanya terpejam—pasti wajahnya yang terpantul pada cermin asimetris itu tampak mengerikan, bisa-bisa dia muntah lagi saking jijiknya. “Kita bicara soal interaksi bersama manusia, bukan makanannya.”

“Jujur sajalah, membiarkan dirimu disalami begitu banyak orang juga sebagian alasan kau muntah, kan?” Telapak tangan Minho terasa kasar tapi cenderung panas, berkebalikan dengan air dingin yang digunakannya. Lelaki itu kemudian merengkuh wajah Taemin menggunakan dua tangan, menyingkirkan helaian rambut depan yang ikut basah dari dahi. Mau tidak mau Taemin membuka mata; Minho mengerutkan kening. “Apakah kau harus mendorong dirimu sejauh itu demi kamera?”

“Kau sendiri juga,” gumam Taemin gemetar. Sejujurnya kalau Minho tidak memeganginya, barangkali dia sudah merosot. Lututnya terasa selemas jeli. “Kau melakukan semuanya demi kamera. Semua canda-tawa serta rayuan gombal.”

Minho bergeming sejenak. “Aku melakukannya demi kita,” dia mengatakannya seraya membuang muka. “Kalau acara ini dianggap membosankan, kita sendiri yang mendapat imbasnya.”

“Kalau begitu kita sama.”

“Tidak. Aku tidak melukai diriku.”

 _Kau melukai dirimu dengan berada di dekatku_ , batin Taemin, sengaja tidak mengatakannya karena tidak ingin Minho menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Sejak awal, lelaki itu tidak terlalu menyukainya, dan mungkin kini justru membencinya, tapi gara-gara keberadaan kamera yang mengikuti mereka, dia harus pura-pura menjadi suami pengasih dan pengertian. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada bersikap manis di depan orang yang terang-terangan kaubenci.

Minho membantu Taemin ke ranjang, lalu menegakkan badan dengan tidak yakin. “Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu,” katanya sambil menggaruk bagian dalam siku, sorot matanya beredar mengelilingi ruangan seolah mencari lawan bicaranya. “Mungkin minuman hangat? Bubur? Kau tidak mungkin bertahan semalaman dengan perut kosong.”

“Tidak ada kamera di sini,” Taemin mengingatkan seraya membenamkan dirinya semakin dalam di balik selimut.

“Aku tahu.”

“Artinya kau bisa berhenti bersikap sok baik.”

Ada jeda signifikan sebelum Minho, dengan nada datar, menanggapi, “Kau pikir aku memperhatikanmu karena kamera?”

Taemin memandangi belahan jiwanya selama beberapa saat, lalu menegakkan duduk. “Dengar, aku tidak ingin ini berat untuk kita berdua: kau tidak perlu berlama-lama bersikap seperti ini, hanya akan membuatmu lelah. Aku juga akan berhenti mengganggumu setelah kamera dialihkan.”

Selama berbicara, Taemin juga memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Minho, mulai dari tidak percaya, tidak terima, dan, saat ini, tanpa ekspresi. Mereka sekadar berpandangan tanpa bicara, dengan Taemin menunggu sampai lelaki lainnya mengamini ucapannya dan pergi dari kamar, yang rupanya tidak terjadi. Selama ini mereka sekadar menghindari subjek pembicaraan sambil diam-diam memikul dendam, jadi dia ingin meluruskan semuanya sekarang.

Jarum jam analog berderak keras, mengingatkan mereka akan waktu yang terus berjalan. Taemin memulai lagi. “Kita harus berhenti memendam perasaan. Menyampaikan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan hati memang membuat diri kita merasa bersalah, tapi jujur saja aku bingung kalau kita tidak membicarakannya secara verbal. Semua sikapmu di taman tadi, di sepanjang jalan ... aku tidak tahu sampai batas mana kau memaksakan diri, sekarang biarkan aku mengetahuinya supaya tidak memberatkanmu lain waktu.”

“Aku tidak percaya kau menganggapku melakukan semua ini demi kamera semata,” gumam Minho, suaranya lembut tapi dingin.

“Kalau bukan soal itu,” kata Taemin hati-hati, “kau melakukan semuanya karena iba padaku?”

Minho mendesah frustrasi, satu tangannya disurukkan ke rambut, mencengkeram akar-akarnya. _Oh, lihat ini_ , pikir Taemin muram, _tebakanku tepat sasaran._

“Kupikir aku memang menyedihkan di matamu,” lanjut Taemin, karena Minho tetap memilih bungkam. Ada hunjaman nyeri yang menusuk perut Taemin. Barangkali beginilah rasanya melihat diri sendiri secara langsung untuk pertama kalinya tanpa mengenakan lensa mawar. “Itu dapat dimengerti. Aku bukanlah apa-apa di luar kekayaan orang tua serta popularitas singkat di masa kecil. Bukankah aku selalu gagal dalam tes masuk perusahaan, tapi dipanggil lagi hanya setelah mereka melihat latar belakang keluargaku?”

“Taemin,” panggil Minho seraya menurunkan tangan. Taemin tidak mengacuhkannya.

“Dan coba tebak: agensiku kali ini juga tidak ada bedanya dari yang lain. Mereka mengundangku untuk tes wawancara, benar, tapi satu-satunya alasan aku diterima adalah karena bosku penggemarku waktu aku masih ke—”

“Hentikan, Taemin,” potong Minho. “Mengasihani diri sama sekali tidak sepertimu.”

Taemin terdiam sejenak, tapi merasa agak lega. Setidaknya Minho tidak menolak semua pernyataannya. “Mengasihani diri? Tidak, aku sekadar menyetujui perbuatanmu.”

“Tahu apa kau soal alasanku melakukan semua ini?” tukas Minho, sorot matanya penuh kemarahan. “Tidak, Taemin, kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Berhentilah menentukan segalanya berdasarkan sudut pandangmu semata.”

“Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus menuruti saja semua perubahan sikapmu padaku?” Ada kemarahan familier yang merebak, sebuah bentuk perlindungan diri yang selalu muncul setiap kali Minho mulai menyudutkannya. Taemin mencengkeram seprei kuat-kuat. Jika dia jatuh dalam semburan emosi yang sama, percakapan ini akan berubah menjadi pertengkaran yang biasanya. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dia sudah lelah.

Oh, sungguh. Dia benar-benar sudah lelah.

“Selama ini kau mendorong dan menarikku sesuka hati. Aku tahu kau melakukannya karena aku, di matamu, memang tidak kompeten dalam segala aspek. Tapi, apakah menurutmu aku tidak pernah bertanya-tanya? Apakah kau, sang jentelmen yang digandrungi semua orang, diam-diam berpikir pasanganmu ini berada satu level di bawahmu?” Genggaman Taemin pada seprei semakin kuat. Matanya memanas. “Kau benar-benar berpikir aku lebih lemah, karena itu kau melakukan segalanya tanpa repot-repot memberikan penjelasan—!”

Bagian belakang kepala Taemin membentur kepala tempat tidur, mengirimkan nyeri yang seketika menyebar ke seluruh tengkoraknya, tapi semua nyeri itu tidak mampu menyaingi ketakutan yang segera saja membekukannya. Minho membayang di atasnya, meremas kedua pergelangan tangannya di samping kepala dengan cengkeraman besi.

“Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan, tapi kau sekadar berputar-putar dalam omong kosong sialan itu,” geram Minho. Kemarahan di matanya kini tampak sebagai ombak yang bergolak di lautan pekat. “Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Taemin.”

“Karena itu, jelaskan,” desis Taemin. Percuma saja berusaha meraih dan mencakar Minho, kekuatan lelaki jangkung itu melebihinya. “Hentikan kekonyolan ini dan bicaralah, dasar pecundang.”

“’Pecundang’? Setelah kau menyemburkan semua fakta menyedihkan tentang dirimu seolah itu dapat menjustifikasi segala kelemahanmu?”

Mati-matian Taemin menahan amarahnya. “Kapan aku memintamu memaklumi kelemahanku? Aku hanya bertanya, sialan, dan kau tinggal menjawabnya!” Namun, tampaknya dia tak lagi bisa berkata-kata dengan tenang; dia membentak Minho. “Kalau bukan karena kamera atau iba, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?”

Mungkin wajah Minho telah berubah merah padam, atau bahkan ungu, Taemin hanya bisa melihat warna kemarahan di sana.

“Sebegitu komplekskah sampai kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?” desak Taemin, tapi entah sejak kapan suaranya telah jatuh dalam bentuk bisikan. “Atau kau merasa aku tidak punya hak untuk mengetahuinya karena toh sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah?”

Kedua tangan Minho ditarik dengan cepat dari tangan Taemin dan dijerumuskan lagi ke bawah, menyebabkan secara refleks Taemin memejamkan mata. Dia sudah siap mendapatkan lehernya dicekik, tapi hal itu tak kunjung terjadi. Saat membuka mata lagi, dia justru dipertemukan dengan langit-langit. Perlahan Taemin menunduk.

Minho telah menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Taemin, tangan-tangannya merengkuh pundak Taemin dengan sentuhan lembut yang nyaris hati-hati. Keheningan berkelebat di antara mereka, mengizinkan Taemin mendengarkan denyut jantung yang cepat. Berangsur-angsur, dia juga dapat merasakan tangan itu gemetaran, hampir sekacau rengkus napas yang menerpa bagian depan pakaiannya.

“Aku melakukan semuanya untukmu, Taemin.”

Taemin mengerjapkan mata mendengar kata-kata yang dibisikkan ke telinganya. Sebelum dia sempat mengartikan maknanya, Minho telah menyingkir darinya. Taemin ikut duduk, berusaha mengejar ekspresi Minho yang selalu dipalingkan dari pandangannya, tetapi lelaki itu telah mencapai daun pintu.

“Tunggu, Minho,” cegah Taemin, langkahya cepat serta gugup menghampiri Minho. “Jelaskan padaku.”

Permintaan Taemin dijawab oleh derak kenop pintu yang diputar. Minho menoleh ke arahnya.

“Pernahkah kau berpikir barangkali aku sungguh-sungguh berusaha melindungimu?” Pintu terbuka perlahan-lahan, menampakkan lampu koridor yang lebih terang ketimbang pencahayaan remang di dalam kamar. “Barangkali aku ... entahlah, memikirkan semuanya mulai dari awal dan bermaksud mengubah situasi di antara kita?”

“Aku tidak mengerti.”

“Semua perlakuanku padamu seharian ini, apakah itu tidak memberikan petunjuk apa pun?”

“Petunjuk apa?” Hanya keheningan yang menjawab. Taemin mencoba lagi. “Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau tidak memberitahuku?”

Minho menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya ke arah Taemin dan tersenyum kecil. “Jika kau tidak mengerti, berarti kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku.”

 

Taemin memandangi dinding cangkir yang digenggamnya di kedua tangan, memperhatikannya lekat-lekat seolah itu entah bagaimana dapat memberinya ilham atas kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Minho padanya. Teh buatan Tuan Kang yang tadinya panas mungkin sekarang sudah dingin, cita rasanya tidak akan pernah diketahui Taemin karena dia merasa tak sanggup menyeruputnya mengetahui Minho telah pergi dari rumah—Tuan Kang, yang memergoki Taemin berjalan cepat keluar kamar sambil celingukan, berkata Minho telah keluar menggunakan mobilnya.

 _Tidak, ini situasi yang menguntungkan_ , pikir Taemin setengah melamun. Mereka selalu berakhir dalam pertengkaran manakala mencoba berbicara—tanpa perlu menyebutkan bahwa sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia mencoba mengobrol sungguhan dengan Minho—jadi mungkin mengambil jeda untuk menata pikiran adalah pilihan bijaksana sebelum memulai lagi.

Namun, yang bisa dia rasakan hanyalah nyeri tumpul yang mendengung dari pergelangan tangannya. Bekas cengkeraman Minho meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di kulitnya yang pucat, sedangkan sisa kemarahan lelaki itu menggumpal menjadi tusukan menyakitkan di kepalanya. Apakah dia salah dalam menata kata-katanya? Apakah ada sesuatu dari cara bicaranya yang membuat Minho semakin tidak tahan dengannya?

_“Jika kau tidak mengerti, berarti kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku.”_

Lagi, Minho seolah berusaha merendahkannya dengan perkataan tersebut—lelaki itu selalu melakukannya. Tapi anehnya, semakin Taemin mengulang kalimat itu di dalam kepalanya, semakin dia mendengar nada kesepian di dalamnya. Tetapi hal itu mustahil; Minho akan merujuk pada segala hal di dunia ini kecuali tanda kelemahan seperti kesepian atau ... kesedihan? Taemin mengernyit ketika sekali lagi memproyeksikan Minho yang berdiri di depan pintunya dan justru mendapatkan kesan bahwa lelaki itu _sedih_.

“Maaf karena tidak pernah sepintar dirimu,” bisik Taemin sambil menjatuhkan dahinya ke tempurung lutut.

“Maaf?”

Taemin mendongak cepat. Entah siapa yang dia harapkan, yang jelas pundaknya melesak menemukan Tuan Kang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Dia menggelengkan kepala. “Bukan apa-apa,” jawabnya seraya menyerahkan cangkir teh pada pria yang dengan sigap menerimanya. “Hanya bicara pada diriku sendiri.”

“Saya datang untuk mengabarkan bahwa, sayang sekali, tampaknya keberadaan Tuan Minho belum diketahui. Semisal Anda berkenan ...”

“Tidak, biarkan saja,” potong Taemin, menurunkan kakinya satu per satu dari kursi berlengan, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu menuju ruang ganti. “Kabari aku kalau dia kembali ke sini. Aku juga akan keluar sebentar.”

Tuan Kang terdiam bimbang. “Apakah Anda berniat mencari Tuan Minho?”

“Tidak, tidak ada gunanya,” jawab Taemin dari dalam ruang ganti, mencari-cari jaketnya.

“Pertanyaan saya akan terkesan lancang,” kata Tuan Kang, yang masih belum beranjak dari dekat pintu kamar meskipun Taemin telah keluar sambil mengenakan jaket, “tapi apakah hubungan Anda menjadi buruk sejak pindah ke sini?”

“Itu tidak benar,” ujar Taemin dan berjalan melewati Tuan Kang menuju koridor yang lengang.

Hubungan mereka tidak pernah baik, tapi tak ayal Taemin memikirkan pertanyaan Tuan Kang lebih lama dari seharusnya. Dia dan Minho selalu bertengkar, berdebat, saling memunggungi, tapi dia merasa hubungan mereka sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu, jadi dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Meski Minho menamparnya setelah melihatnya setengah memeluk seorang rekan kerja, meski Minho menyerapah dan meneriakinya, meski Minho tidak pernah tertarik dengan segala omong kosong yang dibicarakannya, pada akhirnya lelaki itu tetaplah miliknya dan akan selalu pulang kepadanya. Karena mereka adalah belahan jiwa yang sudah bertemu—itu adalah satu-satunya pegangan Taemin

Hingga Minho menyebut mereka harus berpisah, dan kru televisi mengimpit kehidupan mereka tanpa ampun.

Kemudian seluruh hidup mereka didominasi oleh kepura-puraan menyakitkan. Alih-alih memutar bola mata saat dia berbicara, Minho pura-pura menatapnya penuh kasih, tapi setiap perkataannya tentunya masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri lelaki itu. Alih-alih mengomentari kecerobohannya, Minho pura-pura menganggapnya menggemaskan, padahal sudah jelas kecerobohan adalah hal yang tidak bisa ditoleransi lelaki itu. Alih-alih berteriak di setiap pertengkaran, Minho memendamnya dan berpura-pura semua dapat diperbaiki, tapi pada akhirnya lelaki itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Taemin tidak pernah mengetahui betapa menakutkan dampak sebuah kepura-puraan, sampai dia sendiri yang terjerat di dalamnya.

Sungguh bodoh. Taemin ingin menertawakan dirinya keras-keras. Pantas saja Minho terlihat bingung dan tersinggung saat dia membicarakannya. Lelaki itu hanya berusaha mengasah perannya, selain karena Choi Minho memang tipe yang tidak bisa meninggalkan orang lain teler di dekatnya.

Semua perhatian itu, semua pelukan dan pegangan tangan itu—sungguh bodoh Taemin, bisa-bisanya dia terkecoh oleh kebaikan hati Minho dan mempertanyakannya. Minho sendiri yang berkata acara realitas ini akan menjadi proyek terakhir mereka sebelum berpisah, tak heran lelaki itu rela melakukan semuanya.

Faktanya, Taemin yang paling tahu Minho sangat membencinya.

Pandangan Taemin mengabur. Cepat-cepat dia mengerjapkan mata dan membelokkan mobilnya ke pelipir jalan. Tadinya dia berniat mencari udara segar dengan berkendara, tapi kepalanya terlalu berkabut, dan terkadang matanya juga. Dia memejamkan mata sedikit lebih lama, lalu meraih ponsel dari dudukannya di dasbor. Tidak ada pesan masuk, apalagi panggilan tak terjawab, dan Taemin merasa semakin bodoh.

Dia menggosok-gosok mata menggunakan lengan, kemudian membuka senarai kontak, mencari satu nama dan menghubunginya. Dia merasa terlalu rapuh untuk bisa duduk-duduk sendirian menghabiskan sisa malam. Panggilannya diangkat pada dering kedua.

“Halo?” Suara ringan Junghee menerpa telinga Taemin, mengingatkannya pada argumen Minho kemarin. Bagaimanapun, Junghee berhubungan dengan media, dan itu adalah pintu gerbang menuju neraka. Dia bukanlah orang baru di dunia ini; dia lebih dari tahu bahwa siapa pun dapat menikam dari belakang, tidak peduli meski mereka terlihat seperti malaikat di depan.

 _Tapi persetanlah_ , pikir Taemin sambil melipat lengannya yang bebas di puncak roda kemudi. Jika di tangan Junghee-lah kehidupannya akan berakhir, lebih baik manfaatkan sebanyak mungkin kebaikan hati wanita itu selagi bisa.

“Halo? Taemin, kaukah itu?”

“Ya, ini aku,” balas Taemin, tanpa sadar mulai menggigiti ujung kuku ibu jarinya.

“Hei. Ada yang bisa kubantu?” tanya Junghee ceria. Lamat-lamat terdengar suara musik di latar belakang, orang-orang mengobrol, denting peralatan makan. Bayangan Taemin tentang wanita setengah tidur yang tergeragap mengangkat telepon di sisi ranjang, mengenakan daster dan mungkin baru saja menidurkan anak bayinya, segera saja runtuh.

“Um, kau tidak sedang berada di rumah?”

“Aku? Tidak, aku di luar, makan malam yang sangat terlambat setelah rapat terakhir.” Junghee terkekeh. Samar-samar Taemin berusaha menggali ingatannya mengenai jadwal pengambilan gambar sore tadi, yang rasanya sudah puluhan tahun lalu. Dia menggigiti kuku lagi, mendengarkan lingkungan Junghee secara saksama, kemudian menangkap satu suara lain yang tak asing.

“Kau bersama Jinki?”

“Er, ya, kami sedang makan bersama. Ada masalah apa?”

Sontak Taemin terdiam.

“Taemin?”

“Ini aneh,” kata Taemin, giginya bergemeletuk tajam ketika tergelincir dari tepi kukunya lantaran berusaha menggigit terlalu keras, dan dia beralih meremas ibu jarinya di balik keempat jari yang lain. “Tiba-tiba aku merasa sedih.”

Sebenarnya tidak hanya sedih, melainkan _sangat sedih_ , entah kenapa. Mungkin akibat lelah, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan komunikasi tersendat bersama pasangan jiwanya sendiri, padahal ada berpasang-pasang belahan jiwa di luar sana yang melakukan aktivitas berdua semudah bernapas. Makan bersama, tertawa-tawa, saling mendukung satu sama lain ...

Nyeri di pergelangan tangannya kembali berdenyut.

“Apakah kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Junghee khawatir.

“Boleh aku datang ke tempatmu? Aku sedang tidak ingin sendirian.”

“Oh, tentu saja, datanglah sesukamu. Apakah Jinki diperlukan atau aku perlu mengusirnya keluar?” tanya Junghee setengah bercanda, di belakangnya terdengar tawa seorang lelaki. Jinki. Taemin semakin terjerumus dalam jurang kesedihan yang tampaknya tak berdasar. Dia menjatuhkan dahi ke lengannya yang berada di roda kemudi.

“Aku tidak peduli.”

Ada jeda yang lumayan panjang kali ini, seolah-olah Junghee baru saja menyadari keseriusan dari perkara yang hendak dibawa Taemin. “Taemin,” panggil wanita itu lembut. “Ini tidak berkaitan dengan syuting kita akhir pekan nanti, bukan?”

“Tidak. Sayangnya tidak.”

“Datanglah. Akan kuberikan alamatnya. Ah, dan berhati-hatilah saat mengemudi.”

Taemin memutus sambungan, tidak lama kemudian Junghee mengirim peta lokasinya berada. Kini yang dia perlukan hanyalah menginjak pedal gas dan mengikuti arah-arahan alat navigasi. Sesimpel itu.

Akan tetapi, untuk beberapa alasan Taemin ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya di roda kemudi sedikit lebih lama lagi.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mudah saja menemukan pasangan itu di antara orang-orang yang memenuhi kedai makanan pinggir jalan yang berada dekat dengan kantor utama stasiun televisi di daerah Yeouido itu. Taemin, yang memarkirkan mobilnya jauh-jauh dari lokasi, mengembuskan napas panjang di balik maskernya dan mulai berjalan menghampiri bagian belakang kepala Junghee yang tampak seperti ekor kuda bergelombang, tapi Jinki yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaannya. Lelaki itu mengembuskan asap rokok elektriknya ke samping, lalu menjawil lengan bawah Junghee dan mengedikkan dagu ke arah Taemin berada.

Junghee menoleh dengan wajah berseri-seri. “Hai, aku sudah menunggumu. Sini, sini.”

“Aku akan keluar, jangan khawatir,” sambung Jinki seraya menghela badannya berdiri dan mengumpulkan dompet, ponsel, serta kunci mobil ke satu tangan. Dia tidak seceria ketika di lokasi set, dan ekspresinya tampak marah ketika menyikut lengan Taemin pelan dan berbisik, “Ingat, dia sudah menjadi istri orang. Kalau kau sampai macam-macam ...”

“Oh, ayolah, kau tidak cocok jadi orang galak.” Junghee tertawa dan mendorong Jinki menjauh. Raut muka Jinki seketika berbinar-binar.

“Sungguh? Padahal aku mencoba ... yah, aku akan berlatih lebih banyak selagi menunggu kalian.”

Junghee, masih tertawa, melambaikan tangan ke arah suaminya, kemudian menatap ke depan, pada Taemin yang tanpa suara sudah menyelinap duduk di tempat Jinki tadi. Tawa wanita itu meluruh dan digantikan dengan senyum simpul. Dia meletakkan siku di meja plastik supaya bisa mencondongkan badan mendekat.

“Jadi?”

Namun, terlebih dulu Taemin menyisihkan sebagian waktunya untuk mengamati wanita itu. “Kalian berdua selalu pulang selarut ini?”

Kedua alis Junghee terangkat, mungkin sama sekali tidak menyangka itu akan menjadi pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkan Taemin malam ini. “Yah, terkadang kami malah pulang pagi, kalau itu maksudmu. Dan sebenarnya kami jarang sekali pulang bersama, kau tahu.”

“Oh.” Taemin menunduk memandangi lingkaran-lingkaran kecil nan lengket di meja, bekas minuman yang melekat di pantat gelas.

Junghee tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar. “Mau makan sesuatu?”

“Tidak perlu,” tolak Taemin cepat, lidahnya sudah terasa asin hanya dengan mengingat kembali semua makanan jalanan yang sempat ditelannya sore tadi.

“Baiklah, kalau kau bicara begitu.”

Lalu tidak ada yang bicara lagi. Taemin sadar dirinya tidak bisa menahan Junghee lama-lama, tidak peduli meskipun wanita itu berkata akan menyediakan semua waktu untuknya—mau tidak mau dia kembali membayangkan bayi Junghee yang bisa jadi sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ada di dunia ini. Diam-diam dia melirik Junghee lagi, yang kebetulan sedang memandanginya. Alhasil, Junghee tertawa kecil.

“Aku berterima kasih kau sudah mempercayaiku. Kau bisa membicarakan apa pun padaku, kau tahu.”

“Kau pasti menganggapku menyedihkan setelah melihatku menangis tempo hari, ya kan?” tanya Taemin. Sekali lagi Junghee memberikan ekspresi seolah tidak menduga arah pembicaraan mereka.

“Haruskah aku jujur?” Junghee balas bertanya, nadanya setengah merenung, tapi senyum yang menggantung di ujung bibirnya telah membocorkan jawaban lebih dulu. “Tidak, Taemin. Setiap orang berhak menangis ketika segalanya terasa terlalu berat. Hanya karena kau menangis di depanku, itu tidak secara otomatis mengubahmu menjadi orang yang lemah. Kau tidak lemah, hanya sedih.”

Taemin tercengang seraya menurunkan masker ke dagu. “Apakah wajarnya orang memang beranggapan begitu?”

“Aku yakin begitu,” sahut Junghee tanpa keraguan. Kedua lengannya dilipat di tepi meja dan dia sedikit merunduk, berusaha menemukan mata Taemin. “Kenapa? Apakah seseorang mengejekmu karena menangis?”

Pertanyaan Junghee terdengar lebih cocok ditujukan pada anak kecil yang sedang mengadu, tapi Taemin tetap menggeleng sebagai tanggapan. Junghee menegakkan badan.

“Lantas?”

“Hanya bertanya-tanya apakah aku memang sangat menyedihkan seperti itu. Tidak di mata orang lain saja, tapi juga di mataku sendiri. Secara pribadi, aku menganggap segala yang terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini terasa begitu menyedihkan ...”

Secara instingtif Junghee meraih satu tangan Taemin ketika mendengar kalimatnya mulai menggantung ragu. Dukungan tanpa suara itu secara mengejutkan terasa begitu nyaman. Taemin menatap punggung tangan Junghee yang mungil dan dihiasi tonjolan pembuluh darah yang halus, lalu kepada sepasang bola mata cokelat jernih yang menatapnya penuh perhatian.

Kemudian mendadak Taemin mendapat dorongan untuk mendengus geli. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri. “Ini kedengarannya bodoh,” gumamnya seraya menurunkan tatapan lagi, “tapi aku merasa sudah terbodohi oleh kebohonganku sendiri.”

“Bagaimana maksudnya?”

Taemin menghela napas panjang, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bergumam, “Selama ini aku bohong.”

“Maaf?”

“Semua yang kau lihat selama ini,” Taemin mendongak, memadu tatapannya dengan Junghee, “semua yang kau dengar tentang kami, semua itu adalah kebohongan. Kami sama sekali tidak seperti itu.”

Dia bisa melihat Junghee mengerjapkan mata tidak mengerti, dia juga bisa merasakan sehelai akal sehatnya mati-matian berusaha mengerem mulutnya, tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya membocorkan semua di hadapan wanita itu. Mulai dari awal pertemuannya bersama Minho yang begitu terburu-buru, hingga percakapan terakhir mereka yang tidak tuntas. Dia menceritakan kehidupan mereka yang tidak fungsional dan sama sekali tidak bisa disebut sebagai rumah tangga. Dia juga mengakui semua kegelisahan yang dirasakannya selama bersama Minho, betapa dia merasa bodoh sekali telah dibohongi Minho, padahal seharusnya mereka berdua yang membohongi seluruh dunia.

“Minho benar-benar,” katanya, terdiam sebentar, kemudian memaksa kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat seraya melanjutkan, “Minho benar-benar aktor yang baik, tidakkah kau berpikir begitu? Tidak akan ada yang menyangka dia rela melakukan segalanya demi citra publik.”

Junghee tersenyum. “Kau juga, Taemin. Kau merupakan bagian dari pasangan populer tersebut, dan selama bertahun-tahun tidak ada yang meragukan kedekatan kalian. Kau juga pasti sangat peduli pada imej kalian di muka publik.”

“Sama sekali tidak,” bantah Taemin cepat seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. “Kalau bisa, aku ingin kami segera terlupakan oleh semua orang. Membentuk imej tertentu di depan orang-orang yang bahkan nyaris tidak mengenalmu sungguh melelahkan.”

“Begitukah? Berarti kau punya bakat bermain peran yang baik, melihat ternyata kau tidak ambil pusing terhadap reaksi orang-orang, tapi masih bisa melakukannya dengan teramat alami.”

“Itu tidak benar. Aku hanya mengikuti permainan Minho,” sangkal Taemin, menarik tangannya dari genggaman Junghee karena mendadak merasa telapaknya begitu lembap. Senyum Junghee justru semakin lebar.

“Kau melakukannya demi Minho, kalau begitu?”

“Sudah kubilang, aku ...” Lantas Taemin terdiam, dan matanya serta-merta membelalak menatap Junghee. “Maaf? Tentu saja aku tidak melakukannya demi Minho.”

“Ah, sungguh? Maaf sudah salah tebak.” Tapi Junghee sama sekali tidak terlihat menyesal. “Kau tahu, Taemin, sebagai orang luar, aku melihat kalian sebagai tim yang kompak. Apa yang dikatakan Minho akan kaukerjakan, sedangkan apa yang kauinginkan akan dipenuhi Minho. Dalam pengamatanku, aku hanya bisa melihat dua orang yang berusaha memperbaiki situasi mereka dengan caranya sendiri-sendiri.”

Taemin mengerutkan kening. “Aku tidak mengerti.”

“Kau bercerita Minho mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti ‘ingin memperbaiki situasi’. Aku memaknai ucapannya secara harfiah,” jelas Junghee khidmat. “Artinya, dia benar-benar ingin memperbaiki situasi di antara kalian.”

Selama sesaat Taemin berusaha memahaminya, kemudian dia terlonjak ke belakang sambil mengibaskan satu tangannya. Junghee memandanginya dengan penuh tanya, sehingga Taemin mau tidak mau tertawa lagi. “Itu mustahil. Aku tahu dia membenciku. Dia tidak pernah mau berlama-lama di ruangan yang sama denganku. Sebesar itulah kebenciannya padaku.”

Kalau pun ada yang hendak dikatakan Taemin lagi, semua itu tersekat di tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba menyempit. Meski telah memikirkannya sejak lama, mengucapkan secara verbal bahwa Minho membencinya memberikan tamparan kenyataan, membuat hal itu terasa sangat benar dan tak lagi terelakkan. Dia menunduk, kemudian menarik napas dalam.

“Minho membencimu?” tanya Junghee lembut seraya menggeret kursinya ke sisi Taemin. “Kenapa?”

“Yah, aku tidak tahu—”

“Lalu bagaimana kau _tahu_ dia membencimu?”

Taemin menggigit bibir karena mendadak dia lupa caranya menghindari pertanyaan dengan senyum apalagi tawa. Dia tahu dirinya adalah pengecut yang tidak berani melakukan apa pun, bahkan mengejar Minho saja tidak mampu dilakukannya. Membayangkan dirinya berusaha menggapai Minho, dan kemudian ditepis dengan dingin, memberikan pukulan telak baginya. Dia tidak mungkin bisa melakukan itu. Sudah cukup mengetahui Minho membencinya melalui sikap-sikap kecil di kehidupan sehari-hari, tidak perlu penolakan secara gamblang.

“Aku ... hanya tahu,” gumam Taemin tanpa mengangkat pandangan. Junghee tersenyum.

“Taemin, biar kuberitahu satu fakta kecil yang sering dilewatkan orang-orang seperti kau dan Minho,” kata wanita itu sambil menurunkan tangan yang sedari tadi menopang dagu kembali ke meja. “Berusaha mencari tahu motif di balik sikap dan kelakuan tertentu lewat pengamatan diam-diam memang terkadang diperlukan, tapi sungguh-sungguh mendengarkan dan memahami setiap kata merupakan kunci utama dari sebuah komunikasi. Bukan begitu?”

“Aku sudah mencoba,” tukas Taemin tidak terima. Mengingatnya lagi membuatnya marah. “Aku berusaha mengajaknya bicara, tapi dia menghindar—”

“ _Aku melakukan semuanya untukmu, Taemin_.”

Taemin menggigiti kuku ibu jari. Apakah Minho benar-benar menjawab pertanyaannya sepanjang hari hanya dengan satu kalimat? Semua perubahan, semua keanehan, semua kelembutan itu—jika segalanya dapat dijelaskan dengan satu kalimat, seharusnya dunia mereka tidak sekacau sekarang. Di sisi lain, kalau jawabannya memang semudah itu, Minho tidak perlu menjatuhkannya ke ranjang dan menahannya penuh intimidasi.

Itu pasti karena Minho membencinya. Sudah jelas.

“Menghindar?” ulang Junghee, menggugah Taemin dari lamunan.

“Dia membenciku.”

Junghee mendesah, terlihat gemas, tapi untungnya tidak memaksakan opini pribadinya. Sejujurnya Taemin merasa dapat meledak jika seseorang berusaha menjejalkan pola pikir yang lain ke dalam kepalanya yang terasa sudah penuh sesak.

“Baiklah. Katakanlah Minho membencimu, kenapa kau dapat bertahan selama ini bersamanya?” tanya Junghee. “Aku hanya ingin tahu mengingat kau tadi bilang tidak peduli pada imej publik dan sebagainya.”

“Jelas. Itu karena Minho ...”

Kata-kata Taemin menggelincir dari lidah dan melesap. Dia baru sadar selama ini Minho-lah yang selalu melakukan sesuatu di antara mereka berdua. Lelaki itu yang berinisiatif memegang tangannya yang gemetaran di pertemuan pertama mereka; lelaki itu yang mengambil satu langkah maju untuk mencium bibirnya di depan altar; lelaki itu yang menyetujui semua tawaran untuk wawancara eksklusif dan menyebarkan gagasan bahwa mereka saling tergila-gila satu sama lain ke seluruh dunia; dan, pada akhirnya, lelaki itu pula yang mencetuskan keputusan untuk berpisah.

Taemin tidak ingat kontribusi dirinya selain menuruti atau meributkan ajakan Minho. Dia selalu terlihat berusaha menentang, atau memberi opsi yang berkebalikan dengan milik Minho, tapi dia tidak pernah mencetuskan untuk pertama kalinya. Lima tahun terakhir hanya diisi oleh dia yang membuntuti Minho ke mana-mana seperti anak anjing yang menyedihkan. Karena, barangkali, sejak awal dia tanpa sadar berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat Minho kecewa padanya.

“Karena kau mencintainya, bukan?”

Taemin hampir tersedak. Cepat-cepat dia menoleh pada Junghee yang tersenyum lebar di sampingnya. “Apa? Tidak.”

“Atau berusaha mencintainya,” lanjut Junghee, lantas menyandarkan siku ke meja, menatap Taemin dengan sorot mata keibuan. “Rasanya memang mengejutkan mendapati dirimu mendadak diikat benang merah dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah kau sangka, tapi kemudian kau bertanya-tanya pada dirimu sendiri manakah sisi darinya yang pantas dicintai: apakah kepribadiannya, apakah preferensinya? Sungguh mengerikan bagaimana pada akhirnya kau akan terbiasa dengan semua keanehannya dan mendapati dirimu jatuh cinta kepadanya.”

Junghee menegakkan kepala dan tersenyum kecil. “Bukankah itu alasan kau takut mendengar apakah Minho membencimu atau tidak? Karena kau takut perasaannya padamu ternyata tidak sebanding?”

“Itu tidak benar,” gumam Taemin. Seumur hidup, dia memang belum pernah diberi kesempatan untuk mencintai seseorang, tapi dia yakin perasaannya pada Minho—jika ada—bukan cinta. Dia tidak merasakan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dalam perut, dia tidak tersipu-sipu di depan Minho.

“Kalau begitu pikirkan ini. Semisal Minho memang melakukan semuanya karena mencintaimu dan ingin memperbaiki situasi kalian, apa yang akan kaulakukan?” tanya Junghee. “Aku baru mengenal kalian selama seminggu, Taemin, tapi aku bisa melihat Minho berusaha melindungimu di setiap kesempatan yang diberikan padanya. Dia terus-menerus memastikan kau berada dalam kondisi terbaik meski mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya.”

Taemin merasa dadanya begitu penuh hingga nyaris sesak. “Itu karena dia memainkan perannya dengan begitu baik ...”

“Tidak apa-apa kalau kau berpikir begitu. Akan tetapi, menurutku, ketimbang bergumul dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang jawabannya tidak akan kau ketahui hanya dengan berpikir dan mengamati diam-diam, kenapa tidak mengumpulkan keberanian dan satu kali saja menghampirinya?”

Ya, itu memang keputusan paling ideal yang bisa diambil seseorang yang berada dalam posisinya, tetapi berbicara selalu lebih mudah daripada melakukannya. Taemin tidak menyahut, hanya menggigiti kukunya.

“Kau tidak bisa selamanya berandai-andai, bukan begitu? Dan kau tidak bisa terus-menerus menyiksa diri dengan ketidakpastian yang hanya akan menghantuimu.”

Junghee meremas salah satu tangan Taemin dan sedikit mencondongkan badan ke depan supaya dapat melihat matanya, mencoba mencari tahu reaksinya. Taemin menunduk semakin dalam.

“Kau tidak perlu melakukannya malam ini juga, atau besok, atau lusa. Pelan-pelan saja. Jangan menganggapnya sebagai beban, tapi sebuah jalan keluar. Apa pun jawaban yang nantinya kau dapatkan, bagaimanapun hasil akhirnya, kau akan merasa lega karena berhasil keluar dari jeratan pikiranmu sendiri.”

“Apa pun hasil akhirnya,” gumam Taemin, “kami tetap akan berpisah. Itu sudah ditetapkan.”

“Oh, kau tidak akan tahu,” balas Junghee sambil tersenyum penuh arti, menepuk-nepuk punggung Taemin. “Komunikasi bisa mengubah apa saja. Siapa tahu kalian punya solusi lain yang jauh lebih menyenangkan.”

Akan tetapi, dunia justru terbalik setiap kali mereka bertatap muka, seolah-olah langit dan bumi akan saling tubruk manakala mereka mulai membuka mulut. Taemin menengadahkan kepala memandangi langit-langit kedai yang terdiri dari rangka lepas-pasang serta tenda tahan air, memikirkan kembali semua yang sudah dibicarakannya bersama Junghee. Di antara semua hal yang disangsikannya, hanya bagian ketakutan itu yang benar: bisa dikatakan dia paling takut menghadapi Minho sekarang.

“Apa yang kau pikirkan?” tanya Junghee, mengambil gelas dari meja dan meminum sisa teh yang berada di dalamnya. Sejujurnya Taemin ingin mengulang semua yang mereka bicarakan malam ini, membedahnya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil dan mempelajarinya satu per satu. Namun, dia melihat Junghee diam-diam mengintip arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanan dan dia tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu.

“Tidak banyak,” kata Taemin akhirnya, lalu tersenyum dan beranjak berdiri. “Aku akan pulang duluan. Selamat malam.”

“Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi sopan begitu?” kekeh Junghee sembari melambaikan tangan. “Sampai jumpa lagi, Taemin. Percayalah semuanya akan berakhir baik-baik saja untuk kalian berdua.”

Taemin berhenti melangkah, untuk pertama kalinya bertanya-tanya kenapa tampaknya Junghee tahu begitu banyak soal hubungannya dengan Minho, tapi memutuskan tidak mengungkitnya. Lagi pula, kelihatannya Taemin-lah yang paling tidak tahu apa-apa di dunia ini soal hubungannya sendiri. Dia berjalan keluar dari kedai, mencicipi kata-kata asing yang dipelajarinya untuk pertama kali dalam percakapannya bersama Junghee barusan.

Cinta. Taemin mendongakkan kepala, memandangi puncak-puncak pencakar langit yang menjulang menutupi sebagian langit malam yang kusam. Adalah kebohongan semisal mengatakan dirinya tidak pernah mengharapkan datangnya cinta dalam hatinya, tapi jika kenyataannya seperti ini, tentunya dia akan memilih untuk tidak pernah tenggelam sama sekali. Tidak pernah ada yang mengatakan cinta bisa datang dengan begitu subtil, membuatnya kebingungan dan merasa tak nyaman dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Apakah dia mencintai Minho? Apakah makna semua ketundukannya pada Minho, terlepas dari permusuhan yang senantiasa ditunjukannya, merupakan gejala cinta?

Dan, seperti kata Junghee tadi, semisal Minho melakukan semua ini karena mencintainya dan berniat memperbaiki situasi, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Taemin menghabiskan beberapa saat duduk di dalam mobilnya, berpikir. Pada akhirnya, dia menyerah dan memutuskan menyalakan mesin mobil, bersiap untuk pulang.

~~~

Lelaki muda itu dirundung kemurungan yang begitu besar sampai-sampai masker dan tudung jaket tidak bisa meredamnya. Jinki menunggu Taemin menyadari keberadaannya di dekat pintu, tapi rupanya dia diabaikan begitu saja, jadi Jinki sekadar mengangkat bahu dan berganti memasuki kedai yang hangat dan berbau daging panggang. Di meja mereka semula, Junghee duduk bertopang dagu sambil melamun, tidak menyadari kedatangan Jinki yang sudah duduk di depannya.

“Apakah aku sudah menjadi hantu,” kata Jinki lantang, membuat Junghee terlompat, “sampai-sampai tidak seorang pun dari kalian menyadari keberadaanku?”

“Oh, ayolah, aku hanya sedang berpikir,” kekeh Junghee, tapi mengatakan itu entah bagaimana memancingnya tertawa lebih banyak. Jinki duduk di kursi sebelah Junghee, mau tidak mau merasa penasaran dengan pertemuan pribadi yang memakan waktu lumayan lama barusan.

“Apa yang terjadi pada pangeran kita?”

Junghee mengerling, berusaha keras menekan senyum walaupun ujung-ujung bibirnya tetap terangkat. “Rahasia. Maaf.”

“Ya ampun, apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau istriku sendiri berkomplot dengan lelaki lain?”

“Tidak ada komplotan, hanya masalah internal yang harus disembunyikan dari pihak luar,” tukas Junghee tegas, dan Jinki tidak akan memaksa jika rahasia memang sudah dijanjikan sebagai jaminan. Alih-alih, dia menopang dagu dan memandang wanita di seberang meja dengan lebih lekat.

“Baiklah, tapi apakah alasan kedekatan kalian juga merupakan rahasia?” Junghee mengerjapkan mata mendengarnya. Jinki pura-pura cemberut. “Aku cemburu, tahu.”

“Astaga—tidak. Soal itu bukan rahasia,” kata Junghee, pipinya merona merah. “Dia masih muda, Jinki. Muda dan kebingungan. Kurasa dia tidak punya banyak pengalaman soal hubungan atau sekadar canggung, aku tidak yakin.”

Jinki berganti sekadar menumpukan siku di meja, lantas menyeringai kecil. “Ah, masalah rumah tangga.”

“Aku membenci sisi dirimu yang ini,” gerutu Junghee, tapi kemudian mendesah. “Yah, kupikir kau juga menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dari mereka berdua. Mungkin kelelahan yang amat sangat? Mereka selalu terlihat seperti kurang tidur atau sehabis melakukan perjalanan panjang.”

“Tapi mereka berusaha sangat keras dan itu memberikan sentuhan tersendiri di hati penonton. Apalagi, dalam beberapa kesempatan, terlihat jelas Minho mencoba membantu Taemin dan Taemin berusaha membimbing Minho ...” Jinki mengerjapkan mata. “Sialan. Kita tidak seharusnya membicarakan pekerjaan lagi.”

Junghee tertawa. “Ayo kita pulang.”

Mereka beranjak berdiri dan, setelah membayar dan berbasa-basi sejenak dengan pemilik kedai, keluar menuju udara bulan November yang dingin menggigit. Secara refleks Jinki merapatkan jaketnya, kemudian melirik ke samping untuk memastikan keadaan Junghee. Namun, wanita itu justru cekikikan di balik kedua tangan yang ditangkupkan menutupi mulut, udara dingin seolah sama sekali tidak mengganggunya.

“Pertemuan tadi pasti sangat menyenangkan,”  kata Jinki sambil menekan tombol kunci, membuat lampu-lampu depan mobil tua yang diparkir di pinggir jalan tak jauh dari mereka mengerjap sebentar, “karena suasana hatimu menjadi sangat baik hanya dengan mengobrol singkat bersamanya.”

“Apakah ini salah satu caramu mengatakan kalau kau cemburu?” goda Junghee, mengerling main-main dengan tangan terulur ke arahnya, telapak menghadap atas. Jinki tidak mengatakan apa-apa kecuali memberikan kunci mobil padanya. Perjalanan pulang kali ini akan menjadi giliran Junghee yang menyetir.

“Aku bercanda,” kata Junghee ketika mereka berdua sudah masuk ke mobil dan mesin menyala setelah rintihan dan gemuruh. “Soal segalanya. Taemin tidak pernah berkata pembicaraan ini perlu dirahasiakan—dia semacam menyeruduk masuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan konyol, kau tahu. Walaupun tentu saja ini tidak berarti aku akan menjual pertemanan kami demi sedikit publisitas.”

“Jadi, itu benar-benar sesuatu yang menggelikan?” tanya Jinki. “Tadi kau bilang Taemin menanyakan hal-hal konyol.”

“Tidak salah lagi dia akan marah kalau mendengar ini, tapi, ya, seluruh kejadian mereka memang lucu dan membuat gemas.” Junghee menghela napas senang dan menyandarkan punggung ke belakang, jari-jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk roda kemudi ringan. “Aku tidak percaya kesalahpahaman sebesar ini dapat terjadi di antara dua orang dalam jangka waktu lama sekali. Maksudku, mereka berdua sama-sama berpikir dibenci oleh satu sama lain, padahal kenyataannya sungguh berkebalikan! Betapa menggemaskannya itu.”

Mungkin alih-alih gemas, lebih tepat disebut frustrasi, tapi Jinki memutuskan tidak membahasnya. “Kau sepertinya tahu banyak soal mereka.”

“Aku penulis acara ini. Aku menghabiskan berminggu-minggu melakukan riset tentang mereka, sejak keduanya masih kanak-kanak sampai pencapaian terakhir di karier mereka yang  sekarang.”

“ _Terlalu_ banyak,” Jinki memperbaiki kata-katanya.

“Oh. Soal itu.” Junghee terdiam sebentar, lalu tertawa. Bukan tawa-tawa kecil yang senantiasa ditunjukannya sepanjang hari, melainkan ledakan yang seolah sudah lama dipendam. Dia bahkan memukul tepi roda kemudi, yang membuat Jinki segera saja mencengkeram pinggiran jok dengan waswas.

“Sayang?”

“Astaga, sangat menggemaskan,” engah Junghee seraya menyeka air mata yang merebak. Sepintas dia menatap Jinki. “Kau ingat telepon yang kuterima sewaktu kau hendak pergi ke kamar mandi tadi? Ketika aku bahkan belum meletakkan ponselku setelah Taemin menelepon?”

Jinki ingat Junghee masih belum melepaskan ponsel dari tangan ketika satu panggilan lagi memaksanya mengembalikan ponsel ke telinga. “Itu bukan Taemin yang melanjutkan percakapannya?”

Junghee menggeleng sembari tersenyum. “Minho,” jawabnya, serta-merta membuat Jinki menaikkan alis. “Dia bilang dia menyayangi Taemin—ah, anak-anak muda dan ego mereka.”

Jinki menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mau tidak mau ikut tertawa.


End file.
